Kamen Rider - Beast
by BlackXANA
Summary: What happens when everything you ever have is taken away, and the person you blamed to see dead was the wrong one, only to get the truth from the source in the end? A Story to Nephilim Sparda Prime's Kamen Rider Wizard/Transformers series.
1. Original Character

**I do not own Transformers, Kamen Rider, or Digimon.**

**All rights go to their respected owners.**

* * *

The credit to this OC idea goes to Nephilim Sparda Prime, to who I give permission to use freely for his stories.

Name: Jayden Stern  
Gender: Male  
Age: 24  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 210 LB  
Eyes: Blue-Green  
Hair: Dark-Brown; Style: Colic to the right with a pony-tail in the back (Yes, some men can do that).

Jayden comes from a village hidden deep within a special forest from the outside world, with a population of 1000 (give or take a few). In this place, technology advances rapidly to help out society, as weapons that are and were meant to kill are forbidden from ever being used, instead they them to capture only.  
At the edge of the village, lies a shrine-like-temple. Inside, 5 statues stand tall watching over it's people. Each of a different creature: (left to right) Falcon, Chameleon, Lion, Dolphin, and Bull.

He works as a mercenary, capturing the prey with nets, whatever the job may be.

* * *

I'll have a few story chapters up in a few days or so. The Digimon part will only last for about 2 or 3 chapters, but the background to it will be somewhat grim.

On a side note, I support Nephilim Sparda Prime's crossover stores as I enjoy the hard work he puts into them. This OC is mine but side-story to his "The KR Wizard/Transformers Series" goes out to him as a big shout-out. Check out his page when you get the chance.


	2. Chapter 1: Origins - Part 1

**I do not own Transformers, Kamen Rider, or Digimon.**

**All rights go to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Origin - Part 1

(Jayden POV)

You wouldn't believe what I've gone through. Everything that I've once had was suddenly taken away from me, all because of that Wizard who came to my village.

My story starts when I was little, way before I got the chimera phantom and became the Kamen Rider known as Beast.

* * *

(3rd POV)  
(Jayden, age 8)

Deep within a forest, cut off from the outside world, lies a village covered by acres of trees all around, as villagers go about with their daily lives. Some tend to gardens cultivating food to go around, some tend to the forest creatures making sure that they're safe from poachers, while others create new forms of advance technology to help improve society without endangering anything or anyone.

To the north of the village, stood a temple with a shrine inside, governed by five statues of different animals: Falcon, Chameleon, Lion, Dolphin, and Bull. However, upon these statues, only the lion had a strange circle engraved on it's pedestal.

A Priest enters the main chamber finding a boy down on his knees praying in front of the Lion statue. "Back again praying, Jayden?" He said. Jayden turned from his kneeling position in front of the statue to standup and look at him.

"Head Priest, I... I didn't mean to-" Spoke Jayden, but he was soon cut off by the Priest's hand gesture.

'It's alright." Said the Priest with a smile, walking ever slowly toward Jayden until he was standing next to him, looking at the statue. "Leos, our forever guardian and protector. A beast symbolizing great strength and a heart of courage."

"As one to who we honor in keeping this village safe." Said Jayden, finishing the Priest's words.

There was a bit of a pause for a moment or so until Jayden broke the silence. "Head Priest, can I ask you something?"

"Anything child. What seems to be on your mind?"

"It's these statues. I know they've been here for a long time, watching over our village, but out of all of them, How come there isn't one of a fox?"

The Head Priest gave out a soft chuckle, turning to look at Jayden. "I've often asked myself that same question time and time again, and yet no one knows why. The answer is always hidden within the question itself."

Jayden just stared as his mind wondered, thinking of what the Head Priest just said until he spoke up again. "But... I could show you something that I've been working on during my spare time. Would you like to see it?"

Jayden's beamed with excitement as he nodded his response. The Head Priest soon took Jayden's hand as they left the main chamber.

Moment's later, they soon arrive at a room within the temple, full of technology. Data zipping through several computer screens as they walked in. Jayden's eyes marveled with curiosity and astonishment. "Whoa!" He softly whispered. The Head Priest soon walk over to a desk with a keyboard on it.

"Come here, Jayden," Said the Priest as he began typing. Jayden soon walked over until he was next to him. "Keep your eyes just over there on the floor. You're about to see something amazing."

A few seconds later to where Jayden was looking, a few devices on the walls and ceiling came to live, followed by beams of blue light gathering into one place. It only took a few extra seconds as an image was being formed right in front of Jayden.

A humanoid-like-fox stood just about Jayden's height, wearing a white-and-black kimono, yellow fur from head to toe, including the tail with some white fur in a few places, blue eyes that shined like diamonds, a pointed nose, and hands and feet that only had three fingers and toes.

Jayden watched in awe as his eyes dared not turn away. The Head Priest knew what Jayden wanted to ask, but his words couldn't come out as he just stared.

"Amazing, isn't it? Like what you see?" Asked the Head Priest. Jayden could only nod. "What you see before you is a hologram that I've been working on in my spare time with an artificial intelegence, or A.I. for short."

"Does... Does he have a name?" Asked Jayden, his voice finally slipped out.

The Priest smiled and chuckled. ""He" is really a "She", and yes... Her name is Renamon."

"Renamon..." whispered Jayden. He soon took a few steps towards the hologram until he was just about a foot away from her and met eye to eye. Not knowing if she could really hear him, Jayden asked the only word that came to mind. "Hello?"

"Hello," Said Renamon, speaking to Jayden for the first time. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Jayden."

"Jayden..." Smiled Renamon as she blushed and giggled a bit. "...It's a nice name."

Jayden could only blush in return with his response. "Thanks."

* * *

(Present time)  
(Jayden age 24 + POV)

That was then something ignited inside me that would've changed my life, but now I journey the roads on a modified Ducati 899 Panigale, looking for the Wizard responsible for destroying my village...

And get my revenge...

While I'm riding, I see a couple of bikes just up ahead in the distance. One of them I don't recognize, but as for the other, my phantom beast senses the mana coming off of him. A whole lot of mana. Could he be the one that I'm looking for? It had to be. There's no mistaking it. I've found the Wizard.

Finally. Time to make him pay, and take his life for it.

* * *

(3rd POV)

Two bikes race down a clear stretch of road along the highway. Both riders were heading back to N.E.S.T. from patrol, while exchanging looks from time to time, bumping each other gently on their sides.

"Falling behind over there?" Came a males voice riding his Kivaa Winger, teasing with the other biker. "I can always slow down if you want."

"You slow down and I'll just lock you out of my spark, my little Magi." Came a more feminine voice, but instead of coming from the rider, it came from within the bike itself. This bike was known as "Elita-One".

"You wouldn't?! My girlfriend who I happen to love so much, is challenging her own boyfriend?" Asked Brendan, looking over to Elita's holographic form, only to get a flash as a response from her headlights. "Oh! It is on now!" He said, smiling under his helmet.

They continue to race on the highway while still teasing with each other. As they passed the bend, a glimpse of light flashed in one of his Kivaa Winger's side mirrors, squinting his eyes within helmet to see what was there.

"What the...?" he whispered, only to receive a few shots without warning.

"WHOA! Elita, Drive back to N.E.S.T., We've got company!" Brendan yelled to his girlfriend.

"What is it? Decepticons? Phantoms?" Asked Elita in worry.

"I don't..." Brendan began, but soon stopped in mid-sentence, looking at who his attacker was.

Behind him, was a black rider with gold armor. The helmet was in a shape of a Lion's head with big green eyes and a red gem on the forehead. Another Lion's head was placed on the left shoulder.

Brendan's eyes widen with horror as his attacker points an odd shaped gun with a Lion's head on it, and starts shooting at him with it.

"Holy Shit! He's a Kamen Rider?!" Yelled Brendan. "What the hell is his problem?!"

"DIE, WIZARD!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Thanks for reading, I had a lot of fun writing out this part to the Origin chapters of this side-story. Credit goes out to Nephilim Sparda Prime, and a BIG Thank you for letting me use his OC for it. I hope to get the next part done within a week from now as it contains another part to Jayden's past.  
Please Review/comment, Follow/like, all that good stuff. Until then. :D


	3. Chapter 2: Origins - Part 2

**I do not own Transformers, Kamen Rider, or Digimon.**

**All rights go to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Origin - Part 2

(3rd POV)

"DIE, WIZARD!" Shouted the unknown rider that was chasing both Elita and Brendan, continuing to fire at them.

Brendan could feel his Dragon Phantom wanting to strike back at the attacker, but he couldn't let him, not now. Not while Elita was near him.

"Brendan, go ahead and change! I'll see if I can send a signal for help!" Elita shouted to her lover, only to get shot near her license plates. "Hey!"

"Oh HELL no you didn't!" Roared Brendan, he was now angry at his attacker. "No one hurts my girlfriend and gets away with it!"

Brendan slipped on a couple of rings onto his hands as Elita sped up a few feet in front of him. He soon reached down to his buckle.

"_Driver On, Please!_" Came a voice as Brendan's Wizardriver appeared around his waist. "Prepare for a world of hurt, Jerk, cause I'm gonna burn you good!" Brendan shouted, flipping the switch points on his driver.

"_Shabadoobee Touch for Henshin! Shabadoobee Touch for Henshin!_" Came a voice from the Wizardriver. Brendan brought both his hand in front of him, filpping the visor down on his henshin ring. "Henshin!" he shouted again, placing the ring to the driver.

"_Flame, Please! Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!_" Brendan extended his hand forward as a red portal opened up in front of his Kivaa Winger, and drove through it, changing him to dawn his armor as the Kamen Rider know as Wizard. All of this was being done while he was still being shot at.

"It's Showtime!"

* * *

(**Insert: Kamen Rider Wizard Theme: "Life is Showtime" by Sho Kiryuin**)

* * *

(Jayden, age 14)

Inside a room within Jayden's home, four mechanical pillars in shapes of semi-circles faced each other as points of a compass, while a large metal ring laid in the center. On a table not far from the device, laid some blueprints for the pillars.

Sparks were flying as Jayden was doing some welding to one of the pillars. He soon stopped and lifted his faceplate off his head, looking at his computer screen. "How's the software coming alone, Renamon?"

Renamon's face soon appeared on his screen. "_Installation is complete, and I've been running a few simulations. The results don't look good._"

"What'd you mean?" Asked Jayden with a arched eyebrow.

Renamon looked down from Jayden in worry, afraid of what his next words might be if she told him. She took what appeared to be a deep breath, and looked at Jayden in the eye. "_Promise me you won't be mad?_"

"Renamon, we've known each other for six years." Said Jayden, trying to reassure her. "What ever it is, I promise, as long as it's just you, I won't be or get mad."

Renamon soon looked back up to Jayden, her worried look was still there, but just by looking into their eyes, there was a hint of trust - A bond that they've shared for over six years.

Sighed in defeat, she started to explain. "_Out of every simulation that I ran, chances are you could die at the moment of entering the portal; the whole thing could explode and take out an area of a ten mile radius, including the village; send you someplace different through the space-time continuum to a point where you could never come back; or-_"

"Renamon?"

"_Yes?_"

Jayden kissed his computer screen, causing Renamon to blush and stare. "Thanks. I promise everything will be fine."

Renamon looked back down from Jayden again, only this time, she was feeling a bit embarrassed, but she smiled to herself about it.

"_Jayden..._" She soon spoke up as Jayden was about to step away to his machine. "_...Whatever happens, I... I just want you to know that... I..._"

"I know, Renamon. I know." Said Jayden, looking at his computer screen as he walked back to the machine. "See you in cyberspace?"

Renamon smiled and nodded. "_I'll be waiting with open arms._"

Jayden return the nod, turned to a control console, flipping a few switches. The pillars hummed to life, spiting into three sections each, rising, changing, extending. They soon began to move in clockwise position, staying in equal places without moving close or near to each other.

Like points on a cube, eight lights flickered to life, emitting beams that soon met in the center, creating a sphere.

Within the room, what felt like gusts of wind swirled around. Books and pages were being flipped about.

"Renamon, How's the gateway coming?" Asked Jayden from the console, watching the sphere slowly getting bigger. It was just about the size of a beach ball.

"_Stabilization is at thirty percent and_ _holding._" Relayed Renamon. She was keeping watch as the readings kept climbing while the pillars gained speed. "_Thirty-Five. Forty. Forty-Seven. Fifty Percent._"

Then it happened. What should have been blue and white on the monitors, suddenly turned to red and black. An alarm soon broke out from the console, as well as from his computer terminal.

"Renamon?"

"_Something's wrong!_" cried Renamon, panicing, "_Both primary and emergency shut down programs aren't responding! I can't stop it!_"

The pillars continue to gain more speed while the gataway grew in size. Jayden's eyes watched in horror. "Oh god... What have I done?"

"_Jayden_," came a week voice, as Jayden turned to look at his computer monitor, see it was starting to flicker static with Renamon's face still on it, "_I feel... strange... Help... me._"

"RENA-"

The gateway grew big enough that it soon imploded on itself, sending an exploding shock-wave at Jayden, pushing him from his monitor into a wall.

* * *

(Jayden POV, just moments later)

***cough* *cough*** "Well, that was... a complete waste of effort." I said, as I was completely cover again from head to toe in smoke and dirt. Needless to say I was not amused. I managed to clear my eyes to have a look around, and I could tell you this much, my room whatever it may have been was still intact, but every piece of equipment I had was destroyed. That included the computer monitor Renamon was on.

...Renamon?!

'Oh no... what have I done? Renamon... The Head Priest is gonna kill me when he see her not back at the temple in her hologram form.' I thought to myself, feeling a sense of shame and guilt wash right over me.

Books laid across place, as it was hard to tell if they were intact, or torn with pages missing from them. All the tech I had was now turned to scrap. Only a few piece of furniture remained, two chairs in different places that weren't the same, and a table that had the blueprints. The blueprints themselves were now burnt to nothing.

"Great... just great, Jayden... You've really done yourself in this time." I said, scolding myself in disgrace.

In all likelihood, they say that success can't be achieved without failure, only I failed big, and I knew I would be taking the heat for it later.

Before I could leave the room in the state that it was in, I heard a faint moan. Faint, but soft. Turning to look at the wreckage at where the gateway was, I notice something was off.

An arm was sticking out from underneath. An arm... with yellow fur? It couldn't be!

"Renamon?!" I yelled, rushing over to the wreak and started clearing some of it away. It wasn't long until I had enough cleared off, but what I saw shocked me. No, not shocked, more like surprised.

There she was, laying before me on her side, unconscious, in a fetal position with her tail curled up with her legs, but what I saw next really surprised me. Looking at the arms to her hands, she didn't have three fingers as she usually did in holographic form. Instead, her hands were like a human girl, white fur on the backside to the edge of her knuckles, but the palms, the inside, was all skin. Everything else to her body was still the same, except for the dirt that was covering her.

But then came the moment of truth. Was this just a hallucination? That she was just in another of her holographic forms? Was I dead and passed on to the afterlife? Or was I just sleeping and this was all a dream? I wanted to be sure I wasn't, so I pinched myself. Hard.

"YEOW! Ok, neither of the above." I lightly shouted.

'Hold on, I just pinched myself. So that means...' I thought to myself. Sure enough, if neither of the above happened, then that meant she had to be real.

I got down to gently pick her up and into my arms. Renamon was as light as a feather. Her head curled into my shoulder.

I decided to take her to my bed in the next room over. My workshop, whatever was left, was long gone, and probably not the best place.

After setting Renamon down and getting her covered, she gave off another moan. Only this time she stirred and slowly opened her eyes. When I saw them, she still had that same shade of blue that made them shine like diamonds.

"Jayden?" She said, weakly. She sounded just the same from my computer monitor, only without that kind of tone you get from a speaker system. That is now both "Wrecked"!

I held her hand, and I could feel her pulse. She was real, right in front of me. Flesh and blood. Tears of joy ran down my face. She was real.

"Yeah... It's me." I replied.

"Are you..." She tried to ask, but I just put a cupped a hand on her face, which shocked her a bit, and pretty much gave her answer.

"I'm not, but you are." I said. "Welcome to the real world."

It took me a while to explain what happened to the gateway project that was for school, and Renamon, accepted everything.

After a while, she was now snuggling into me like I'm some teddybear, enjoying each others company. "So... it looked like you got me with open arms."

I chuckle in response. "Looks like it."

I could feel Renamon's head slightly turning away from me, but it was only for a moment until she spoke up again. "Hmm... Jayden... about earlier... Now that I'm like this..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, the thing is... that maybe... would yo-muph?!"

Yep, I kissed her, just like that. Six years having a A.I. hologram for so long, and now flesh and blood, No way I was passing this up. But since she was new to it, I had to break it up and admit something to her.

"Why'd you..."

"It's because I love you, Rena. What I feel in my heart is no different than the day when we first met."

I waited for a moment. Renamon rubbed her lips with her eyes fixed at me like astounded stare. "That was... my first kiss." She said.

"Same here."

Renamon suddenly jumped at me into a lip lock, kissing me with passion behind it. I could tell that she loved me somehow, so I returned the favor. After a while, we laid there on the floor looking at one another. As we made it official. We were now boyfriend and girlfriend

"Jayden, there's just one thing you need to know."

"Oh? And what's that?" I asked

"I'm kinda naked."

...Naked?! Oh boy! The Head Priest is REALLY gonna kill me now!

* * *

(Present time)  
(3rd POV)

"I'm gonna kill you for destroying my village!" Roared the unknown rider to Brendan in his Flame form, continuing to fire at him.

"What did I ever do to you? And what the hell are you talking about?" Shouted Brendan, slipping on a ring while avoiding from being shot.

"Don't play dumb! You know damn well what I'm talking about! And for that..." The unknown rider yelled, sending a few more shots at Brendan. "...you are DEAD!"

'Like hell I am!' thought Brendan, placing a hand with the new ring on it to the driver.

"_Connect, Please!_" came a voice from the driver. A portal opens alongside Brendan as he continues to drive, sticking his hand in and pulling it back out to retrieve his Wizardswordgun in gun mode. He then switches rings of the same hand.

"If you want to kill me so bad, why don't we settle this like real men?" Said Brendan. He was starting to get pissed, but tried not to show it. A few more shots made just over Brendan's helmet. "I didn't think so." He flipped the thumb on his weapon, opening what looked like a hand, placing his spell ring to the Hand Author.

"_Copy, Please!_" a duplicate version of the Wizardswordgun appeared in gun form in Brendan's hand.

"Dodge this, you bastard!" Roared Brendan, turning his Kivaa Winger a full one-eighty degrees, flipping the thumb to open the hand again.

"__Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands!_ _Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands!__" This time Brendan put his henshin ring to it. "_Flame, Shooting Strike! Hi-Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!_"

Brendan pointed both guns at the unknown rider, and fired two shots of fireballs. They hit upon impact, creating an explosion in the process. The Kivaa Winger stops while Brendan makes sure that his attacker was killed.

Elita soon pulls up from behind and stops next to him. "Did you get him?"

"Yeah, I hope so. Did you get a message out to N.E.S.T.?" Asked Brendan.

"Everyone's out on missions. I did, however, got a hold of DenLiner's owner." Elita Replied

"Good, I've got some questions for that old geezer." Brendan Retorted.

"Sweetheart, there's more. Owner want's to have a word with you, and he's not..."

Before Eilta could finish, both she and Brendon heard a motor like sound coming from the flames that were still burning.

"Don't tell me..." Said Brendan as he turned to look.

Coming through the flames, was a the unknown rider still riding his modified Ducati 899 Panigale, but instead of holding his gun, he was now wielding an unusual sword, as a Bull's head in a red color was on his right shoulder now.

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD FIRST!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** If you thought the explosion from this accident took out the village, it wasn't. There's still about 2 more parts left to Jayden's past to the Origin chapters.  
Keep reading to find out who, or what, did it.

Please Review/comment, Follow/like, all that good stuff. Until then. :D


	4. Chapter 3: Origins - Part 3

**I do not own Transformers, Kamen Rider, or Digimon.**

**All rights go to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Origin - Part 3

(3rd POV)

What started out as a standard patrol for Brendan, turned into a fight that he wasn't expecting to be in.

When he thought he used final shot from his Wizardswordgun in gun mode on his attacker, he was shocked to see the unknown rider still alive and still coming after him, with the intention to kill.

Brendan grasped the handlebars and revved up his Kivaa Winger, spinning a one-eighty turn. Elita did the same and sped off next to Brendan.

"How the heck did he survive that? I thought that would've destroyed him!" Asked Elita.

As they continued on racing down the highway, trying to get away from the unknown rider, a Blue Ford Shelby GT500 with white racing stripes appeared from a ramp ahead, getting in front of both Brendan and Elita-One. They soon notice the license plate was baring the Decepticon emblem on it.

"Shit! It looks like our problem just got worse!" Shouted Brendan just as he started to switch his rings on both hands. "Elita?"

"I'm on it!" Elita responded, speeding up ahead of Brendan towards the Decepticon. "Come here you Punk-Ass Decepticon! I'm gonna Frag you up and scrap you out!"

Brendan switched his Wizardswordgun from gun mode to sword mode while the other one disappeared, pulling his bike back until he was parallel to the unknown rider with some distance between them.

"I can't help but wonder. You got a name?" Asked Brendan to his attacker.

"Kamen Rider Beast! And it's the last name you'll ever be hearing!" Roared the Kamen Rider to Brendan, suddenly moving his bike into Kivaa Winger's side a few times.

"Hey! I just had that waxed, you Jerk!" Brendan yelled, now that he was really pissed, switching the rings on both his hands. "That tears it! I'm so gonna ground you into next weeks payload!" and switched the points on his driver to henshin mode.

"_Shabadoobee Touch for Henshin!_ _Shabadoobee Touch for Henshin!_" Came a voice from the Wizardriver, as Brendan brought the ring down and placed it on driver. He soon extented his hand out to open the portal in front of his Kivaa Winger. "_Land, Please! Dododo, Dododon! Don, Dododon!_"

"Ha! You think changing your element will do you any good?!" Yelled Kamen Rider Beast, changing the rings on his right hand. "I'll be striking you so hard, you won't know what hit you!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Brendan asked, not knowing what his attacker meant.

"Exactly!" Said Kamen Rider Beast, putting the ring to his driver as a voice came out of it. "_Chamelo, GO! Cha-Cha-Cha-Chamelo!_" A green portal opened and engulfed the right arm only, changing the bull's head into a chameleon's with a tongue sticking out. Both Beast and his bike soon turned invisible.

Brendan suddenly stopped his Kivaa Winger. "What the...?! Where the hell did he go?" He said, looking around him.

"In Front!" Came a voice as Brendan was suddenly kicked off from his Kivaa Winger and dropped his Wizardswordgun, stumbling across the pavement. He stood up again, looking around his surroundings. "Behind you!" Brendan was soon hit from his backside, followed by his left arm with some sparks flying. "To the Left!" A few more strikes soon came hitting Brendan. "Too Slow!"

"The FUCK! I'm getting really tired of this!" Growled Brendan, switching the points to his driver.

"_Lupachi Magic Touch Go! _Lupachi Magic Touch Go!__" Came a voice from the Wizardriver. Brendan soon place the other ring to it. "_Big, Please!_" A portal opened in front of Brendan, sticking his hand in on end, only to have it enlarge roughly ten times it's size when it came out the other. He soon spun around in a three-sixty degree turn, hitting Kamen Rider Beast, not only by forcing him and his bike to turn visible, but sending them both to the other side of the highway going the opposite direction.

* * *

(Jayden POV)

'Augh... Damn him! A few more slashes and I would have cracked his armor. Just what the hell is he? What's his weakness?' I thought to myself as I staggered back up. I was starting to feel exhausted, but I didn't care. That damn Wizard had to pay.

Before I could make another move, there was a strange noise that sounded like a horn. No trucks were coming, so I guess there was a train passing through in the distance nearby. I saw the Wizard turn his head as he looked up to turn away from me.

I turned to see what he was looking at, but what to my surprise is when I heard that same sound again, there was a train traveling on tracks that were appearing in it's front and disappearing in the back! Not only that, but it was coming down from the sky! Is that even possible?

Before it made it's approach, I got up still staggering, and began my charge to strike down that Wizard. Just before I could even make it to the other side of the highway, the tracks appeared in between us, and I got hit back as that train suddenly sped passed.

After the tracks disappeared, I looked to where the Wizard was standing... only to find that he was gone. Having the Wizard to slip through my hands, I felt rage boil up inside me, and like a tea-kettle whistling full of steam, I screamed. "RRRAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHH!"

* * *

(Jayden, Age 22)  
(3rd POV)

Walking through the forest outside the village, two mercenaries dressed in forest camouflage combat suites slowly scout the area, carrying special, yet modified rifles.

"So, Jayden, how are things going between doing between you and Renamon?" Asked a woman with brunette hair that was full of curls. "You haven't been getting into an argument with her lately now, have you?" She snickered.

"Dream on, Nattily. Rena and I are doing just fine. Although I could ask the same about you and Biggs." Jayden said teasing without making eye-contact, staying focused to the task at hand.

"Tha-That's not any of your business!" Yelled Nattily as she blushed in anger, looking away from Jayden.

Jayden could only snicker at Nattily's response. They continued to scout ahead until they came up to a half made pit trap in the ground.

"Great, a deep hole, pointy spikes... looks like we got some poachers in the forest." Said Jayden half annoyed. He hated it when forest creatures were being hunted.

Nattily knelled down next to Jayden to have a look at the pit. She brushed her hands along the edge. "It appears to have been made recently, so they could still be around somewhere." She said while examining. "Seems like it's been made for a catch and kill on bears."

"Perfect..." said Jayden, sarcastically. "This makes five traps near the village in one week. The Elder is going to love this when she hears about it."

"We'll have to send someone to get this fixed later." Said Nattily, getting up with Jayden from the trap. "It looks big enough to plant one of the new trees from the village."

Jayden took out a small notebook from a side pocket from his vest. "I'll make a note of it."

From the corner of Jayden's eye, he catches a shadow zipping past both him and Nattily. A smile creeps up on his face as he finishes with his notebook, placing it back into his vest.

They begin to walk again away from the trap and head towards the village, until they came upon what looked like a body laying on the ground in the distance. As they approached, they saw a white coat covering a middle aged male. Nattily placed to fingers to the body's neck. It had a pulse. "Jayden, He's still alive!" She shouted.

Both Jayden and Nattily gently flipped the unknown man over, seeing that he was still breathing. Suddenly, his eyes slowly opened looking at both Jayden and Nattily.

"Wh... Where... am I?" He said, unsure of where he was.

"It's alright, sir. I'm Jayden Stern," Said Jayden as he started with introductions, moving his hand about. "and this here is Nattily Kyle. We're mercenaries a village not far from here."

"Do you have a name, sir?" Asked Nattily. The shook his head a bit, feeling for bumped or bruises.

"It's Sou. Sou Fueki. I'm was taking some pictures of the forest's wild life until... something hit me. I seem to have lost my camera in the process." Exclaimed Fueki, as he looked around.

"Nattily, could you take him back to the village so he can get fixed up? I still have to finish my shift before I go back." Said Jayden.

Nattily nodded, helping Fueki up on his feet. Jayden soon walked a few feet going a different direction until he was left alone in the forest as he leaned up against a tree.

"Ok, you can come out now. I know you're there, Rena."

Leaves rustled from above as Renamon dropped herself to a position where she was hanging upside-down in front of Jayden, poking her head out to her lover. "Aaaahh~, How'd you know I was following you from up there?"

Jayden stroked Renamon's fur around her head, as he kissed her for a brief moment until he broke it to give his reply and chuckled a bit. "Because I know you a little too well, and you have a knack for climbing up in those trees, you sexy vixen.

Renamon gently rubbed her head against her lover in a loving way, smiling. "But I'm "your" sexy vixen... and no one else." She said before getting another kiss.

"Mmm... you got that right." Said Jayden, moving his hand gently playing Renamon's fur across her head until he lightly tapped her nose, getting a soft giggle. "Now how about coming down from there so I can hold my girl?"

Renamon smiled, rushing her head back up, flipped from her position like an acrobat, and landing in front of Jayden, standing. Even though she still had her fur, she was wearing some clothes. A black sports bra and green V-neck T-shirt tied down at her left were covering her D-cup bust with her white mane sticking out, Brown jean-like-pants that went halfway down her lower legs hugging her from the waist down, and black custom-made combat boots. She still stood the same, roughly at Jayden's height, and had a more feminine figure than ever.

"No offense, Jayden, but Green and Brown aren't my colors." She said as she went to her lover. "I prefer something in more black, blue, or red... and maybe a bit of white and yellow."

"Sorry, Rena." cooed Jayden, wrapping his arms around Renamon's waist. "But you know how the elder doesn't like it when..."

"I know. I know..." sighed Renamon, cutting off Jayden's explanation. "We can't change the rules, we can only follow them."

Renamon leaned into her lover, placing both her hands against Jayden's chest. Their minds wonder for a few moments. The only sound they could hear was the chirping of the birds in the forest trees above, and the silence around them.

"I wonder..."

Renamon stares up at her boyfriend, seeing how he spoke up first only to trigger her curiosity.

"...how long have we been together like this? You, me, finding things in common, enjoying each others company..."

"Hmm..." Renamon cooed, snuggling into her boyfriend's chest. "Feel like it's been forever."

Jayden chuckled as his response. Silence soon came over them once again for a few moments until Jayden looked down at his lover. "You know we'll have to attend tonight's festival, seeing as it's in our honor."

"Blagh...!" Said Renamon, half annoyed. "I still can't believe you donated that scrapped up contraption to the Hall of Tech. I'd rather stay confined at the temple, or be right here with you in your arms."

"I know... But how was I suppose to tell everyone that I turned a digital A.I. into a being of living flesh?" Asked Jayden, retorting a bit to his question.

Renamon gave off a soft, little grunt, as she didn't want to answer that.

Jayden chuckled once again. "Okay, okay, I get it... In any case, you want to see the fireworks from our usual branch then?"

Renamon lightly kissed Jayden on his cheek before she spoke. "That would be even better."

* * *

Later that evening in the village, night had fallen in the sky. A festival took place within the square as villagers danced to music being played. Placed upon a ledge stood four broken pillars in a display case with a commemorate plaque for everyone to see, as well as a picture of both Jayden and Renamon.

The festival gave everyone a chance to put all difference aside. Some had friendly competitions of arm-wrestling or with food and drinks, some talked among each other in good company, while most of them were enjoying themselves.

The Elder, sitting from a porch in a rocking chair, was watching the festivities going about, with a soft smile on her face. The Head Priest from the temple soon joined her. "Not going to partake?" He asked.

The Elder just softly shook her head. "I've given it up a long ago. The only thing I can do is watch over them, and remember what it was like at their age."

The Head Priest soon took a seat next to the Elder. "I suppose you're right." He sighed, "And I'm sure Leos can agree, considering he's been watching all of us for generations now."

The Elder softly nodded her head, soon turning to look at the Head Priest. "By the way, Where is Jayden and that daughter of yours?" She asked. "After all, this festival is for them for making the impossible possible, of course.

The Head Priest chuckled as he gave his response, "Oh... They're around... somewhere." He smiled, looking towards a sacred tree that was tall as a ten story building.

**(Insert: An instrumental version of "One Little Star" from Follow That Bird)**

The tree was thick like a perfect cylinder, as well as branches that stuck out, all that were strong that could hold the weight of ten men. In one of these branches in the middle of the tree, high up from the village, both Jayden and Renamon snuggle into one another, enjoying each others company as they lay to look up at the night sky.

Just has the fireworks were going off, unbeknownst to Renamon, Jayden carefully slipped a daimond ring onto Renamon's left hand ring finger. After he was done, both of his arms were around his lovers waist.  
As Renamon continued to look at the fireworks, she suddenly felt the presents of the ring. Slowly look down to her hand, and saw it. Shocked, surprised, she turned to look Jayden who was smiling at her. She returned the smile, only to have tears of joy come out. They kissed, hugged, and before Jayden could ask the question...

"I love you, Jayden Stern," Whispered Renamon, "and my answer is 'Yes'!"

* * *

**Auther's Notes:** The last part to the Origin chapters on it's way. Thanks for reading!

I had some trouble working out the kinks in this one, starting with my computer shutting down automatically and then losing the data of what I wrote down. It was hard work, but I'm glad that I was able to get this chapter done.

The selected track is from a children's movie from 1985 that was presented by Sesame Street. Talk about old school! :D :P  
But in a way, without the lyrics, it felt right being there.

Please Review/comment, Follow/like, all that good stuff. Until then. :D


	5. Chapter 4: Origins - Part 4

**I do not own Transformers, Kamen Rider, or Digimon.**

**All rights go to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Origin - Part 4

(3rd POV)

N.E.S.T., a section in the government that lies in secret, made of both Autobot Transformers and Kamen Riders. Spread across the globe, N.E.S.T. bases are kept in secret, hidden in plain sight from the outside world.

Three days have passed since the attack on the highway. With only a few clues to go on about the Kamen Rider known as Beast, Brendan stares at a bulletin-board with few pictures, but no strings were connecting them, for he had very little to launch his investigation.

Eilta-One watches from a distance in her Cybertronian robot form, but soon walks towards him as she was a bit worried. "Sweetheart?" she slightly cooed to get Brendan's attention. "You've been starring at that for the last couple of solar cycles... What's bothering you?"

Brendan closed his eyes and sighed, turning to his Girlfriend and moved towards her halfway, looking up to her. "It's that Kamen Rider from the other day. I can't make heads or tails on what he said to me... and I can't seem to find the connection."

Elita-One reaches out to her lover, stroking Brendan's left cheek on his face with her giant digit. "Hey, cheer up..." She said softly, "...I know you'll find the answer somewhere."

Brendan sighed again, only this time he could feel Elita-One's finger gently rubbing the back of his neck, allowing a few moans escape, soon looking back up to her. "How's your arm doing?" He asked.

Elita-One looked to the metal braces on her left arm that Ratchet placed in from preventing her from transforming. "It still hurts, but I'll be fine in no time. Ratchet said it might be a few days before I can transform and be out in the field again. On the brighter note..." She said with a seductive tone at the end.

Brendan grinned as he saw Elita-One moving in close who was still rubbing the back of his neck without pause, and kissed with a passion the moment their lips met.

A soft chuckle was heard as both Brendan and Elita-One broke the kiss and turned to see Philip slowly walking up to them. "Sorry, didn't mean to spoil your moment."

"It's ok, Philip." Said Brendan, walking closer to the railing near his Cybertronian lover. "I'm just stressed out as it is over... that!" He jested to the bulletin-board.

Philip looked at what Brendan was talking about, seeing various pictures and words that were posted before he turned back to his commander. "Are you working on a case?" He asked.

"Trying to..." Moaned Brendan, feeling Elita-One's digits rubbing the back of his neck again. "But I don't have enough to go on."

Philip pondered while looking back at Brendan's board, seeing the words and photos that were pinned. "What are you working on?" he asked.

"A few days ago, Brendan and I were attacked by an unknown Kamen Rider, and we think he's allied with the Decepticons." Elita-One explained.

Philip suddenly looked to Brendan and Elita-One like he might have heard them wrong.

* * *

(Jayden, age 22; two months after the festival and engagement proposal + POV)

As a Mercenary, you take any job that pays good, even if they ask you for hire, regardless if the job is big... or small.

My current job was about a week long outside the village. It was to stop a lumber company from clear cutting the forest that surrounded my village, and it was a good thing I had evidence. Hard, Solid, Evidence. Where else would the forest creatures go? It's there home, too, right?

On my back, I was looking forward to a nice, two week long vacation with my girl, with nothing to bother us or get in our way.

However... when I arrived, all the homes, the trees, even the villagers... they were all gone. All that was left of my village laid in ruin. 'What happened here?' I thought, taking a good look around at the state my village was in took a nasty impact on me. I saw trees toppled over on homes, burnt. Rubble from buildings that were broken... but when I looked to the north, the temple was gone from view.

'Oh no! The Temple! Renamon!' I thought to myself, suddenly heading to were the temple was on instinct. Little did I know that I was being watched from the shadows from somewhere. I failed to notice that there weren't any bodies lying around.

When I got there, the temple was in the same state as the village. Walking into where the main chamber was, I could see that all the statues, but the Lion's, were destroyed.

I wanted to call out, but I couldn't. It was just then I heard a faint moan from somewhere, somewhere under the rubble. Rushing over to where the sound was, I had to dig up some of the rubble, but just enough to find a hand or a head.

After awhile of digging and moving some of the debris clear, I found the Head Priest lying on his side. He was pretty bad condition. There was blood all over his head, and his clothes were all dirtied up.

****Cough-cough**** "Jayden..." I heard him say weakly. He was still alive, but barely, slightly moving just his head to look at me.

I rushed down to his side, carefully sitting him up slightly. "Head Priest, What has happened to the village? Where is everyone?! Where's Renamon?!" I said a bit worried.

"Gone... Sou Fueki... lied to us..." Said the Head Priest coughing as I held him. "He wasn't... what he... claimed to be..."

I was concerned to the condition he was in. "Try not to speak so much, save your strength."

****cough**** "Jayden... my time... is coming..." He whispered looking at me.

I felt anguished to his words just now. "What? No... Y-You can't die now! There's still so much for you to-" I tried to finish, but the Head Priest just softly cut me off with his own words.

"Jayden... It's all right... I was born... in this village..." He said, coughing a few times in between. "so therefore... I shall die... in this village..."

I wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out. Just what was I suppose to say to a dying man being held in my arms? It was then he reached out to me.

"Jayden... as a dying man... I have... one last... request..."

I nodded to hear him out what it was.

"Find... Renamon... I fear that... she was taken... by Fueki..." He whispered to me, but his voice was more shallow this time. "and should you... find or encounter... him as well... send him... to hell... for he has... destroyed... this village... for he... is... a... wizard..."

It was then and there that I felt the Head Priest's hand loosing it's grip from my shoulder, and slumping down to his side... he was now dead, cold, and lifeless. The only thing I could do was close his eyes, and lay him down in the rubble.

I suddenly felt my heart fill with anger and rage. My village, my home, dear friends and family, all of it was gone.

Just when I suddenly got up, some creatures that I've never seen before, all looking the same jumped out from the doorway as they were coming towards me. They were holding some unusual weapons that looked like staffs. I could tell that they weren't human, they were more vile, like they were made of stone.

As they advance towards me, I backed up towards the remaining statue, mostly because I was a little afraid. Little did I know, my hand just brushed up against the odd circle on the pedestal.

* * *

(3rd POV)

The floor began to slightly quake, causing Jayden and the unknown creatures to lose their balance.

Jayden fall's back into the pedestal, causing the odd circle to suddenly glow. An echo of a Lion's roar filled the air, making the creatures flinch to back up some.

"Wha... What's going on?!" cried Jayden, trying to get back up on his feet, but the ground continued to shake, causing him to fall back down into the statue's pedestal.

Without warning, the unknown creatures took aim as another Lion's roar could be heard. They fired at both Jayden and the remaining statue.

A big dust cloud suddenly formed from the implosion of blasts from the creatures weapons. Nothing could be seen from within. They just stood there, staring just as the ground stopped shaking. While the dust cloud was starting to subside, they were suddenly attacked as streaks of black and gold blurred past them. The blur suddenly stops in the middle from where they stood as they began to exploded into glowing circles, flowing towards one place with the sound of being eaten and gobbled up.

The armor soon dissipated showing Jayden standing in its place, looking towards the rubble that laid about, seeing that the last of the statues were gone, and destroyed.

He looks to the body of the Head Priest. "I promise I'll find her. I swear it. And I'll make Fueki pay with his life..."

"Hello!" Came an unknown voice that Jayden didn't recognize, turning to the source from where it came from. A man roughly about Jayden's height wearing odd clothes and a bowler's hat stood in the crumbled doorway.

"Who're you? I've never seen you here in the village before!" Asked Jayden

"I'm Sora Takigawa, But you can call me..." His form changed into something different in green and sliver armor. "...Gremlin."

Jayden suddenly unsheathed a combat knife, taking a stance. "Wha- What the hell are you?!"

"OH! I'm so happy you asked! You see, like your Chimera, I too am a Phantom." Said Gemlin cheerfully.

"A... Phantom?" Said Jayden.

"You see, Phantoms are born from despair. Someone who's lost all hope. We call them Gates." Explained Gremlin. "And I can see that you're already in despair." Gremlin took a few steps towards Jayden. "But you're not a Gate. Not yet at least."

Jayden scoffed at Gremlin, turning away from him to the Head Priest's dead body, taking a few stones and rubble, placing them around the body.

"You know, there are some ways I can-" Gremlin started, only to be interrupted by Jayden.

"You can either give me a helping hand or just stand there. This body isn't going to bury itself, you know." Said Jayden, picking up some bigger pieces of rubble, placing them along side of the dead body.

"Why do that when I can easily set your mind at ease in making a new-"

"Sou Fueki..."

"Eh?" sounded Gremlin as he was interrupted once again.

"Do you know Sou Fueki?" Asked Jayden, starting to explain as he continued to bury the Head Priest's body. "He was given sanctum here in this village, but now, look at what he's done. This place was full of life and in balance with both technology and nature. All of it, now gone. All because he's a... a wizard.

"Can't say that I do." Gremlin lied, but Jayden took no notice. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I intent to find that bastard." Growled Jayden as he placed yet another stone on the body. "And when I do, I'll make him pay for everything..."

* * *

(Present time; Jayden, age 24)

Jayden stands in front of the same place where he buried the Head Priest, as a wooden cross is placed deep on the other end. The village still lies in ruin. Wind blows across Jayden's face while his hair waves behind him.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking down at the grave. "I told myself I wouldn't come back until I've found her... even after two years, and I still haven't found Rena, let alone that damn wizard Fueki... But that doesn't mean I've given up my search... although I did come close on killing him earlier."

Gremlin suddenly approaches Jayden in his human form. "I hear you lost your target."

"Don't try to patronize me, Germlin. You'll only wind up dead again." Said Jayden without turning away. "Anyway, You got my stones for Chimera?"

Gremlin handed Jayden a small pouch. Jayden looks inside before tucking it away into his pocket. "Thanks. This should be enough to keep him fed for awhile."

Jayden turned to leave away from the grave and into the ruined village. Gremlin followed close behind as he changed into his phantom form.

"I'm going to start my search again for that damn Wizard Fueki." Said Jayden as he approached his bike now fixed.

"Will you be needing any help?" Asked Gremlin.

"Have some Phantoms and Decepticons flush him out. I don't care if you need to create some despair, just remember that wizard is mine to kill." Jayden Growled as he got on his bike and revved up the engine.

* * *

(N.E.S.T. and Planetary Bookshelf)

At N.E.S.T., Brendan was pacing around Philip who was just standing with both his arms out, giving out a greenish glow. Philip's mind was somewhere of a different place where there were shelves of books.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Normally I do this with Shotaro when we're chasing down Dopants." Said Philip over in the Planetary Bookshelf.

"It's alright Philip, besides, we could use whatever help we can get into solving this case on who that rider is." Said Brendan as he continued to pace around Philip's body.

**(Insert: Kamen Rider W OST: Track 2 - With we Two People One Person)**

Philip let out a gentle smile as he got to work. "Right... So, what are the keywords?" He asked.

Brendan stopped his pace, closing his eyes. "First keyword is... Village."

Within the Planetary Bookshelf, books where zipping from one place to another like it was elimination as Philip put in the words that Brendan was giving him.

"Second Keyword... Someone by the name of... Kamen Rider Beast."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I had a hard time writing out this chapter the first time as I was trying to get it with DenLiner's Owner being angry at Brendan for whatever reason, but I just didn't know how since he's always has that straight face of his. So I decided to rewrite the whole thing into something that could work. Hope you all liked it.

Anyway, Here's to a close on the Origin chapters for KR Beast. What happens afterwards? You'll just have to wait and see.

Review/comment, Follow/like, all that good stuff. Until then. :D


	6. Chapter 5: The Mystery of Beast

**I do not own Transformers, Kamen Rider, or Digimon.**

**All rights go to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Mystery of Beast

(3rd POV)

A few hours have past since Philip was in the Planetary Bookshelf, only to be kicked out due to a security issue from a keyword. Shotaro explains to Brendan that this wasn't the first time it has happened to Philip, for it also happened during the time when Philip himself was slowly learning about who he was before.

Frustrated over on not getting the information he needed. Brendan walks into large room while placing one of his rings onto his right hand.

"Computer, activate dimensional underworld system on setting level two. Authorization: Sparda-Blue-Gamma-Nine-Seven-One." He said as a few places on the walls and in the floor began to hum.

"[Authorization: Granted.]" Came a voice just as the room started to change color as it turned into something darker. Brendan suddenly put the ring to his buckle.

"_Dragorise__, Please! Here I come, to become your master!_" Came a voice from Brendan's buckle as a portal opened up from above. The WizarDragon soon appeared as flew through and landed in front of Brendan.

"WizarDragon... Obey me." Brendan said softly as he walked over to him. "I'm in need of your help my friend."

"You wouldn't have summoned me like this if you didn't." Said WizarDragon as he gave a soft chuckle. "How may I help?"

"What do you know about a Kamen Rider named Beast?" Asked Brendan.

"Beast?" Said WizarDragon, looking at Brendan until he softly shook his head. "I know nothing of the Kamen Rider you speak of."

"Damn..." Brendan scoffed, feeling his frustration rise again. "Back to another dead end."

"Not true."

Brendan looked back to WizarDragon as his eye narrowed at him. "What do you mean?"

"How easily you forget forget that I'm a part of you, for what you see is what I see." Said WizarDragon. "After all, I am your inner Phantom."

"I know. I know." Said Brendan as he went over to lean against WizarDragon's side. "I just wish I had more to go on in solving this case and find out who he is. Maybe get him onto our side and join our team..."

There was a brief pause for a moment of silence as Brendan tilted his head up and closing his eyes.

"Perhaps..." Said WizarDragon as he broke the silence, causing Brendan to look at him. "Maybe there's a phantom out there that might know something about your mysterious rider."

Brendan pondered at what his inner phantom had said, but it was only for a moment until an alarm broke out throughout N.E.S.T. Base as Brendan tapped the earpiece to his intercom. "Elita, what's going on out there?"

"_We've got an intruder inside the building! There reports saying it's a Wizard of some sort warping all over the place!_" Cried Elita-One from Brendan's com-link as he heard a few gun shots in the back ground. "_What do you think you're doing, soldier?! Stop shooting or you'll kill someone! BAKA!_" She cried again, followed by someone screaming in the background. "_And Momo just fell over while in Ryotaro's body..._"

"Of course he did." Said Brendan, not amused as he got off from WizarDragon to walk away from him. "Elita, stay were you are and disarm all personnel until I get there. Do not engage! I repeat, Do not engage!" Brendan soon turned to his WizarDragon as he reached the door. "Sorry about this, but we'll have to settle it another time. Computer, return to previous settings."

WizarDragon chuckled with a smile just as he was about to disappear while the room returned back to what it was before Brendan entered.

* * *

(Shawnee National Forest; Simpson, IL, USA)

Meanwhile, the phantom known as Gremlin walks about in his human form, knowing full well that he's being followed from the shadows as he walks slowly with a playful smirk on his face.

"Aren't you going to come out an...AGH!" He said, only to be attacked, pinned down to the ground on his stomach. Gremlin tried to get up in a struggle, only to have a large axe drop down in front of his face.

"What are you doing here on my turf, Traitor? You're trespassing!" Came a feminine voice that growled with a harsh, stern, and cruel tone.

"Nice to see you too... Vixen. You look beautiful as ever." Gremlin joked as he turned his head to looked up, seeing a mutated red humanoid fox in orange, and gold armor in a flame design. "Surely you wouldn't kill a fellow Phantom, would you?"

Vixen lifted up her axe, allowing it to rest on her shoulder and got off of Gremlin. "Consider yourself lucky. If you were just a mere human, I'd throw you into the deepest despair where no Phantom can be born from. Now State your business! What do you want?" She asked as there was a demanding tone in her voice this time.

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in helping out to flush out a wizard from hiding." Gremlin said as he got back up on his feet. "But if you're not, I can always go and ask Medu..." Gremlin was suddenly cut of as the blade of Vixen's axe was suddenly place near his neck.

"Don't you ever mention that name. We both follow Wiseman, but we never did like each other." Vixen hissed. "If you ever bring that up again, you'll be the first Phantom that I'll hunt down and kill. Do I make myself clear?"

"Vixen," Came a voice that was not too far. "...let him speak. I want to hear what he has to say."

Both Vixen and Gremlin slowly turned to a figure stepping out from the shadows in the trees. He was like them, a phantom that went by the name of Pheonix. His form was that of a mutated bird. Vixen slowly withdrew her axe as Pheonix approached.

"Pheonix, hey there! When did you put yourself back together?" Asked Gremlin.

"A few weeks ago, but I'm not back to full strength yet." Said Pheonix as he groaned. "Vixen has been kind enough to let me stay until I'm strong enough and report back to Wiseman... right after I deal with that ring-bearing wizard."

Vixen scoffed as she leaned against a tree. "Whatever... What kind of help do you need... And who's the target?"

"Well..." Said Gremlin with that playful tone of his. "...It's actually two targets, and they're both wizards."

"Two wizards?" Asked both Vixen and Phoenix in unison as they were surprised.

"Where did this second wizard come from?" Asked Phoenix as he felt his blood starting to boil.

"Remember that village hidden in all that forest Wiseman destroyed two years ago?" Said Gremlin. "That's where he's from."

"I see..." Said Vixen as she pondered. "I'd like to meet him... and maybe play with him for a while before I kill them both."

"I wouldn't mind getting some payback of my own." Phoenix growled. "You can count me in."

Gremlin smirked at his fellow phantoms until they began to formulate a plan.

* * *

As for Jayden, he was riding through the streets, seeing people going about their business. His only concern was to find and kill the wizard that destroyed his village.

But as he rode, his mind drifted off thinking of Renamon, and all the times they've been together over the years. The way they kissed, the way they held one another. He often wonder where she was, but he also thought the worst of not seeing her ever again. However, he continued searching.

He soon felt his stomach growl as he got hungry, and it wasn't just him, but his Chimera phantom too.

'Yeah, I hear ya. We're both hungry! Once I get some food, I'll feed you some ghouls.' He thought, coming up to a nearby diner. 'It be even nice if there was a useless phantom as a treat from our friends in the alliance for once.'

Just after getting off his bike, he saw the front door to the diner suddenly opening up as a biker with a beard was thrown out by a middle-age man in an apron.

"And next time, Stay out, Punk! Or I'll call the cops!" He shouted to the biker as he entered back into the diner.

Jayden soon got off his bike as he softly shook his head with a scoff, looking at the biker laying on the ground. He soon walked up to the door and entered.

* * *

Back at N.E.S.T., Soldiers were falling left and right, trying to catch a figure in black robes and hood. Elita-One had every weapon confiscated from both Soldiers and Autobots alike.

The figure kept sprinting down hallways, evading every soldier from being caught. It raised up it's right hand with a spell ring on, placing it to it's buckle. "_Fall, ***ding*** Now!_" Came a voice as a portal opened in front of the figure's feet. The soldiers fell through to one level below the figure as it ran inside the base, continuously.

Brendan walked furiously down a corridor in a clam like manner in his Hurricane Dragon form, wielding his WizardSwordGun (in Sword Mode) in a back hand style. He placed a couple of fingers from his other hand to his helmet, speaking into the earpiece. "Attention all N.E.S.T. and T.K.R. personnel, cease all attempts on capturing the intruder. I'll handle this myself. Elita, I need you and Ironhide on standby to make the drop. No weapons, understand?"

"_Got it. We'll be ready for your signal._" Said Elita-One through the com-link.

Just as Brendan turned the corner, a spell was cast from out of nowhere. "_Screw you, ***Ding***_ _Now!_" Came a voice as Brendan looked down, seeing the floor braking open just below his feet. He jumped back as a hole formed in front of him. Just as he landed, the hooded figure landed in front of him as well, making the first strike with a right hook.

Brendan staggered down to the floor. The hooded figure moved over to Brendan, lifting him up by his neck, and pinned him against a nearby wall.

"I don't know... how you managed to... infiltrate this base..." Said Brendan just as he was being choked. "But if you're still... attention is to kill me... You'll have to work... harder at it... Beast...

It was then the hooded figure released Brendan from it's grip, dropping him back down to the floor. Brendan gasped, breathing to get the air back into his lungs, unaware that the figure lowered it's hood. "Who're you calling "Beast", you idiotic jerk!"

Brendan, still being in his Hurricane Dragon form, slightly twitched up from the mere mention of that phrase, but also because of the voice he heard. He slowly looked up, seeing a face that belonged to a woman that he hadn't seen in years.

"Koyomi? But I thought you were-" Said Brendan, only to have his face stomped on by Koyomi's foot to stop him from talking.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was on tracking you down?!" Said Koyomi as she was somewhat upset. "No letter? No visit since you left Japan? No Anything?"

Brendan grunted with every complaint Koyomi threw at him... that was until he spoke into his com-link. "This is Sparda, get me a security detail at my location... and have some repair crews get to work. Everywhere else, stand down and return to your duties."

Koyomi stomped her foot into Brendan's face once more. "Nice to see you too..." Brendan grunted.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** You already know that Phoenix was killed back in Nephilim Sparda Prime's KR Wizard: The Alian War, but just like in mythology, a phoenix can revive itself from it's own ashes.

"Screw you" is the dark version related to the "Drill" ring.

It's going to be a while for the next chapter to be up. Possibly two weeks to a month. I've got to let my creativity take a rest before hurt myself and lose focus.

Please Review/comment, Follow/like, all that good stuff. Until then. :D


	7. Chapter 6: Jayden's past I

**I do not own Transformers, Kamen Rider, or Digimon.**

**All rights go to their respected owners.  
**

**This chapter is in relation to Nephilim Sparda Prime's "Kamen Rider Wizard: The Matrix And The Ancient Ring Of Cybertron - Chapter 10: An Ancient Power".  
Go check it out and give him some good reviews!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: Jayden's past I

Jayden eats in the diner minding his own business. His mind often drifts off down memory lane, thinking of his once beloved village, to a time where it was peaceful, to a time... before Sou Fueki came and destroyed it.

* * *

(9 years ago... The Village hidden in the Forest)  
(Jayden, Age 15 + POV)

It took over half a year for the village to get use to Renamon being flesh and blood... and out of the temple. The Head Priest was the first to hear about this.

At first, his reaction was just like mine, just as shocked to see her standing there in some of my parents old clothing. It took him some time to process issue, but I had some serious explaining.

It also took some time to explain to my professor and the elder on what went wrong with the pillars... luckily, since the room the pillars were in got wrecked up, the hard drive and black-box from my PC terminal were still intact, giving me footage on the project for school. It was enough to get a B+.

I feared there would be those that wouldn't accept Renamon into the community, being now that she isn't a hologram anymore. But I didn't care... I love her, both in and out, and she loves me.

* * *

(4 years later... Age 19)

I was sleeping peacefully one morning until I felt something softly poke my face a few times. I could feel something, or someone, peck my forehead.

"Jay~den..." Came a voice in a sweet tone, as I knew who it belonged to. "...time to wake up, my prince."

I gave off a soft moan just to stir from my slumber, opening just one eye halfway as I looked at her. There she was, looking at me from my bedside, beautiful, radiant. I couldn't help but smile at her and stir some more, letting my arms reach out and stretch.

"Good morning..." Said Renamon, just as she reached over and kissed me.

"Mmm... Morning..." I said softly with a smile, seeing her in a blue and while dress she favored that made her look like Belle from Beauty and The Beast. It matched her eyes perfectly. Beautiful, and radiant.

The morning pasted, sharing some tea and buttered toast, followed by a warm shower. Right after I was dressed, the two of us headed for the temple. It turned out that the Head Priest wanted to see me about something, but I didn't know what. After we arrived, I told Renamon to wait for me in the courtyard behind the temple.

It was then I found the Head Priest in his study room... the place where Renamon was first created right in front of me. "You wanted to see me, Head Priest?" I asked.

"Ah! Jayden... please, do come in." He said as looked up from his desk. I walked in as he was flipping some pages from an old book and a Journal that he was writing in.

By the moment I stood at the foot of his desk, he tore his eyes from them to look at me. "Jayden... I'm sure you're wondering why I call you here by sending Renamon."

I just nodded in reply, but to tell the truth, I didn't know why. It was then he turned over the book he was looking in. There were some old pictures and ancient texts that I couldn't read.

"It's because of this." Said the Head Priest as he started to explain to me. "For generations, dating back to my ancestors of the first Head Priest of this temple, from male heir to male heir, Head Priest to Head Priest, we've kept watch over a special ring..."

"A ring?" I asked.

"Yes." The Head Priest nodded. "But not just any ring... A wizard ring..."

* * *

(Flashback - 17,000 B.C.)

"_This ring was forged by the hammers of ancient gods._" Said the Head Priest. "_They crafted this ring in hopes that it would bring unity... but something went wrong..._"

A Cybertronian takes the ring into his palm with the Matrix. "_They were betrayed by one of their own, and used the ring's power against them. A war soon broke out among the these gods, seeing how the ring's power was to much to control. It was then a ancient wizard took the ring from the betrayer, and hidden it in a tome made by the bodies of the ancient gods along with himself._"

* * *

(End of flashback)

The Head Priest opens a small chest from his bookshelves, and takes out a small pouch. He reaches in to take out a wooden object before handing it to me. "This compass has magical properties that can locate to where the ring is hidden..."

I looked at the compass, seeing as it was an old artifact, yet it didn't look worn out. It was then that it hit me. The Head Priest had a heir, but not a male heir... so... why was he asking me of all people in the village?

"The ring itself is to powerful for just anyone to control..." The Head Priest explained as he sighed. "...Only a wizard can use it's power he or she see fit. Jayden, ever since you were young, since that day you and Renamon made that bond of friendship right in front of me and turned her into something that she is now... there is something that I must ask of you..."

My heart sank as I didn't know what was going on, but the Head Priest asked me his question, and I accepted the burden. I was now the protector and keeper of the compass to the ring.

Later on I walked down the halls to the courtyard where Renamon was waiting for me. I looked at the compass and notice that the needle didn't point north like most compasses do. Was it broken? I'd hope not. But as I flipped it over, I notice this strange engraving on the back. '_When dawn lights the dagger's tip, the three kings will reveal the door way._' I wonder what that means...

When I got there, I found her being surrounded by forest animals as she hummed a tune. Rabbits, Birds, Bear cubs, Squirrels, Deer, Owls, Raccoons and even Foxes were all there at her feet and a few on the bench. She always did had a special way with animals. I guess you could say it was a natural talent for her.

I heard her suddenly stopped humming as she turned around and saw me. She gave that smile like she always does when it's just the two of us. I suddenly walked over and jointed her on the bench as some of the animals made way for me. As soon as I sat down, we leaned into each other and kissed.

After a while, I told her what the Head Priest asked of me. I could see that she was a bit worried, but we came to the agreement that we'd keep it a secret to each other, just so I wouldn't had to shoulder the burden alone.

* * *

(Present time)  
(3rd POV)

Jayden looks at a open heart shaped locket with two pictures inside. Him on the left, and Renamon on the right. After closing it, he looks down to see an empty plate in front of him, and motions for the waitress. "Excuse me, ma'am? Check please." Jayden said as he was getting out his wallet.

After Jayden paid and left the diner, he got back on his bike. "Alright, Chimera, let's find some place secluded so we can feed you some ghoul stones." He said as he hit the road.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This one suddenly bugged me as it popped into my head all of a sudden. It'll be a few weeks for the next one to be up.

Please Review/comment, Follow/like, all that good stuff. Until then. :D


	8. Chapter 7: Intrusions

**I do not own Transformers, Kamen Rider, or Digimon.**

**All rights go to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Intrusions

(N.E.S.T.)  
(3rd POV)

If you ever broke into a place maximum security, you could be either send to prison for life, or... Interrogated.

It'd only been some time since Koyomi broke in and found Brendan in his Hurricane Dragon form. Brendan, however, was not pleased in the least bit given that Koyomi stomped on his face twice, leaving shoe marks. But given Brendan's abilities as a Nephilim and a Wizard, his injuries healed up quickly, returning his face back to it's normal self.

Koyomi's hands were cuffed as she was escorted down a few corridors by security to an interrogation room. Her driver, rings and a unusual sized box were taken and place on another table from where she sat down.

"All right, Koyomi..." Said Brendan has he set down a couple of mugs of hot coffee, offering one to Koyomi. "The last time I saw you, you died in my arms just as I extracted the hope ring from you. How is it that you're still alive in front of me?"

"I wish I had the answer for you, Brendan-san." Said Koyomi as she took a few sips. "But I'm just as clueless as you are... The last thing I remember that happened to me was the ring being extracted causing me to die... but then something brought me back."

"Something brought you back?" Brendan asked.

Koyomi nodded as she continued, taking a few sips at a time. "I'm not sure what it was, but it felt warm... when I came too, I found myself in Mr. Wajima's Omokagedō shop with that driver around my waist and a chest full of magic rings."

"I see..." Said Brendan, feeling a little somewhat amuzed. "...and how's Shunpei and the old man doing?"

"Shunpei's doing fine. He watches over the shop now these days as well as practices his magic. He's been getting better at it." Koyomi said, that was until she lowered her head. "But Mr. Wajima... he..."

"Oh... I see... When did he..."

"Eight months ago... when his heart failed..." Koyomi said sadly.

"Ah... I'm sorry." Said Brendan, also sadly. "Better for him to die a natural death than be turned into a phantom. May his soul rest in peace." Koyomi nodded to Brendan's words.

"Anyway, that aside, why are you here, Koyomi?" Brendan asked as he took another sip from his mug. "I mean, there must be some sort of reason you broke into N.E.S.T. just to find me."

Koyomi just sat there in silence, until she looked over to the table where her things were, including the box.

* * *

(Hoover Dam, Former base of Sector 7)

Deep within the old base beneath the dam, Jayden strikes down some ghouls with his armor on. They soon explode into glowing portals and float into the Lion's mouth on the belt, making a gulping sound. 'There... that should keep you fed for a while now, Chimera.' He thought.

Before he could let his armor disappear, he turned to the sound of some footsteps coming towards him, seeing as it was the fox phantom Vixen with her axe in hand. "I take it Gremlin sent you?" Jayden asked.

"I'm here on my own accordance with a message from Wiseman." Said Vixen. "Your revenge will be at hand."

Jayden stood there for only a moment until he slowly moved toward his bike. "Good..." He said as there was a tone of hatred in his voice. "Soon... He'll pay for his misguided deeds. This time... he dies." He soon turns back to Vixen. "Tell the alliance to spring the trap. It's time to flush out that damn wizard Fueki and eliminate him once and for all!"

"At once." Said Vixen and turned away until she was out of hear sight from Jayden. "And once he's gone, You're next to be thrown into despair."

* * *

(N.E.S.T.)

After some time had past, Brendan stepped out from the interrogation room followed by Koyomi with her hands still cuffed.

"Sorry about this Koyomi, but you did break into a top secret facility." Said Brendan. They began to walk down into the most inner part of N.E.S.T.'s upper levels, nearing his work station. "I still don't understand how you can be alive after all this time."

"Like I said, I wish I had the answers, but I don't." Koyomi lied while keeping a straight face on her.

They soon reached Brendan's desk as they saw Eilta nearing the railing. "Hey there my little ma..." Said Elita-One but stop in mid-sentence as she saw Koyomi. Koyomi looked at Elita in shock. "Brendan... who is this?"

"Our intruder." He said with a scoffed. He soon introduced the two to each other. "Elita, this is Koyomi. She's an old friend when I lived back in Japan when I became a wizard. Koyomi, this is Elita-One. She's... uh..." Brendan's face was starting to turn red as he began to rub the back of his neck. "My huge... Girlfriend?"

"I... see." said Koyomi as she was at a loss for words. Brendan soon opened a drawer to his desk, taking out some small keys and undoing the cuffs on Koyomi's wrists. She began to gently rub them as they were soon off.

Elita gave off a glare at Koyomi, and before she could respond with a gesture, an alarm went off within the base. "Augh... Not again!" Brendan groaned. "Just when I though I could contact General Morshower to renew my vacation time after what happened..." He soon started to walk away from his desk. "I'll let you two ladies get acquainted. I have to take care of this."

A few short moments later after walking into a different part of N.E.S.T., Brendan was greeted by a worried look from Major Lennox. "It's about time you got here." He said.

"What happened?" Asked Brendan as a few monitors were showing static.

"I-I-I don't know. One minute I was in a debrief with the pentagon, and then this happened." Lennox stuttered.

It wasn't long until the monitors with the static on them faded with a face appearing on each one. Brendan's eyes widened with horror as he saw who it was. "It... can't be..."

"Surprise to see me again, Wizard? Well, believe it! I'm back from the ashes." Came a voice that belonged to the Phantom known as Phoenix.

Brendan tapped his earpiece, accessing the communications line. "How many times am I gonna have to kill you Phoenix?"

* * *

(Where Phoenix is; 3rd POV)

A few N.E.S.T. soldiers laid dead on the ground as Phoenix stood in front of a camera sending a live feed to where Brendan was. "As long as it takes until you're dead by my hand!" He roared. Gremlin and Vixen stood out of the image that was being broadcasted. "But... before you ask why I hacked into your communications, I have a message for you.

There was a brief pause of silence before any of them spoke. "What's the message?" Said Brendan sternly.

"A rematch, One-on-One, Come alone to these coordinates in 2 hours." Phoenix said as he typed up a map with the location as it appeared on the screen. "And one other thing... Don't bring any of your robotic freaks with, or I'll destroy a city on the western seaboard!" He soon pushed a button on the keyboard, ending the live feed.

Gremlin gave a small laugh of amusement at Phoenix. Vixen was somewhat finding this a bit amusing herself, but then turned away into a hallway. "Vixen..." Phoenix called out, "...where are you going?"

"To go see that our Rider is ready for his destruction." Vixen replied playfully, only to finish off by asking her fellow phantoms. "But... if they don't manage to destroy each other... Can I have the pleasure of killing off Beast myself?"

Phoenix scoffed a chuckle. "Just so long as Gremlin and I get a shot at Wizard."

Vixen nodded as she soon left the room.

* * *

(N.E.S.T.)

Brendan stood there in the communications room with Lennox. All monitors that once showed Phoenix's face returned to as they were.

"Brendan..." Lennox started, but Brendan knew what he was about to say.

"I know..." He said sadly, cutting Lennox off. "I'm not gonna let that bastard kill innocent lives for my sake."

Brendan removed his earpiece, setting it down on a nearby table, and leaving out of the room. "Brendan!" Lennox cried out, but Brendan just ignored him and kept on walking. He soon taped his own earpiece. "Lennox to Elita-One, We've got a problem."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry that this chapter is late on getting out. I've been multitasking between this and another story, as well as a few other things. I was also rewriting this chapter before it got out in the open. Not really sure if this is my best work. :/

Next one is going to have a flashback before both Wizard and Beast meet up for a rematch.

Who do you think is Vixen outside her Phantom form? And what's with the odd sized box Koyomi had on her? All will be revealed in due time.

Please Review/comment, Follow/like, all that good stuff. Until then. :D


	9. Chapter 8: The Origin of Phantom Chimera

**I do not own Transformers, Kamen Rider, or Digimon.**

**All rights go to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Origin of Phantom Chimera

Two bikes trail along the road with one staying behind the other in a long distance. Brendan rides his Kivaa Winger without being in one of his wizard forms. Elita-One follows behind a few yards or so away in her new alt form (see chapter 1 before the attack) with Koyomi riding on her taking the image of a White Wizard. They head to the location the Phantom Phoenix gave them.

* * *

(N.E.S.T.)  
(3rd POV, 6 hours ago)

An alarm broke out within the base of N.E.S.T. "Augh... Not again!" Brendan groaned. "Just when I though I could contact General Morshower to renew my vacation time after what happened..." He soon started to walk away from his desk. "I'll let you two ladies get acquainted. I have to take care of this." and suddenly left as he ran along the railing down to a corridor, leaving both Koyomi and Elita-One at his work station.

There was an awkward silence between the two, as either one couldn't make eye contact with the other. Koyomi looked at Elita, seeing her left arm was in a metal brace from her shoulder to her wrist.

Elita did the same with Koyomi, but she was more curious to how much Koyomi was part to Brendan's life as weather she was just a friend, or something more. It was then that Elita decided to break the silence. "So..." She said speaking up to Koyomi. "...you knew Brendan?"

"Knew him? I've known Brendan since the day of the Eclipse." Said Koyomi as she took a seat in Brendan's chair, turning it to face Elita-One. "I can tell you that was a day you don't want to be reckoning with."

"I'm guessing it's none of my business then?" Asked Elita.

Koyomi just shook her head as she slightly smiled. "He said you were his... Girlfriend was it?"

"He did."

"I don't mean to be rude..." Said Koyomi as she scanned Elita form. "But seeing you as a big giant robot... Just what are you?"

"We are of a robotic autonomous sentient beings from the planet Cybertron." Came a deep voice from behind Elita-One. She turned around as her Autobot leader, known as Optimus Prime, came into Koyomi's view. "Our species is Cybertronian." He soon turned to his remaining first lieutenant with a nod as a gesture. "Elita. Please, forgive my intrusion."

"Not at all, Optimus." Elita-One said as she lightly shook her head. "If you're looking for Brendan-" But before she could finish, Optimus raised his hand to speak.

"Actually, Elita, I was wondering if the both of you made any progress to your case about this Kamen Rider named Beast."

Elita frowned as her head lowered, thereby giving Optimus his answer. However, this perked Koyomi's attention. "Excuse me..." she said getting both Optimus and Elita's attention. "...but did you say Beast? As in Kamen Rider Beast?" Both Optimus and Elita softly nodded to Koyomi. "Oh dear..." She softly said.

"Koyomi, was it?" Elita asked. Koyomi nodded in response as she looked at Elita. "Do you know anything about this?"

Koyomi looked down as there was a brief silence. She soon looked up to the two just as she cleared her through. "I'm not sure where to begin now... to tell about Brendan's dark past before he became of what he is right now... or the history of Kamen Rider Beast..."

"Optimus..." Elita said without turning to look at her leader. "...with all due respect-"

"Permission granted, Elita."

Elita was suddenly shocked, shocked that permission was granted before she could even finish asking. She soon turned to look at Optimus. "Sir?"

"If this is something that you do not wish the others to know, then I ask that it remains with yourselves and between those you choose." Said Optimus as he looked at Elita, but suddenly turned to Koyomi. "However, I must ask that we get the information we require of a different matter."

Koyomi took a few deep breaths before she nodded. "Of course..."

* * *

(Flashback, 10,500 years ago)

"_It all started a long time ago when the phantoms roamed our world, doing as they did today._" Said Koyomi. A group of Phantoms were attacking a village as people fled in fear. "_Creating despair to increase their numbers... turning humans into gates, and crushing their hope. Those that were able to still hold on to hope were able to contain their inner phantom, and therefore use magic._.. _However, there was one phantom that wasn't like the others._"

"_A different kind of Phantom?_" Asked Elita.

"_Yes. His name was Chimera... The Mystical Lion Phantom._" Said Koyomi as she continued. "_He was a phantom made of 4 other animals. Falcon, Dolphin, Bull, and Chameleon, each with a ring of their own to use their power individually, but only to the one who had the driver Chimera was in, and became the Kamen Rider known as Beast._"

"_That explains why his right arm changed from a Bull's head to a Chameleon's when he attacked both me and Brendan that day._"

"_Yes. But sadly, there's a price... Chimera is bonded inside the driver, and is also bonded to his user, given man or woman until their death. In order for the user to cast magic from Chimera, Mana is require. It's the magical life source for all wizards and phantoms._"

* * *

(End of flashback)

"Chimera was soon put to rest and laid dormant in a remote village cut off to the outside world... Until he awoke 2 years ago when the village was destroyed."

An slight pause for silence as both Optimus and Elita were shocked to hear about the village, until is was broken by the Prime himself. "That would have dated the events prior before our arrival. A tragic loss, but I must ask if any of the inhabitants survived..."

"Koyomi sighed before she could answer, and shook her head. "They're all dead. Turned into Phantoms by the Eclipse... All, except one."

"Kamen Rider Beast..." Whispered Elita as she suddenly grasp the answer. "...the sole survivor from that village." Koyomi nodded at Elita. "But... if that's the case, why is he attacking me and Brendan?"

"I don't have the answer for that, but it would appear that Beast is holding a grudge to whoever destroyed his village, and may have mistake Brendan as the culprit."

Before Optimus could speak up, the com-link went off in Elita's helmet. "_Lennox to Elita-One, We've got a Problem._"

Elita soon placed 2 of her giant digits up to her cybertronian ear. "Elita-One, Go ahead."

"_We receive a message from a Phantom called Phoenix who hacked into our communication system from another N.E.S.T. base. He's back and challenged Brendan to a rematch. I think it's a trap._"

"Elita-One to Spar-"

"_He doesn't have his com-link on him. I don't know where he went._"

"I bet I do..."

Elsewhere in N.E.S.T., Brendan entered a room that was classified to only him and a handful of Autobots and Kamen Riders. He soon approaches a locker with warning signs printed all over its metal casing, as well as a few devices on the outer door.

"Recognize: Major Sparda, Brendan. Level 1; Class A Clearance. Authorization: Nephilim-Seven-Alpha... Enable."

A small green beam of light came at Brendan's eye-level scanning his right eye for no more but a mere moment. "[_Scan Complete. Access Granted._]"

Just as the locker door unlocked itself, a hand was suddenly placed over it. "No, Brendan!" Came a feminine voice as Brendan turned to see Elita in her holoform. "You put The Drago Timer away for a reason! It almost killed you the last time you used it, and it almost took you three months to heal!"

"Elita, please..." Said Brendan in a grim tone. "...Don't try to stop me. I know the risks, and I know what I'm up against... I just... want to be prepared."

"And How do you plan to do that?" She said as a scared, yet worried look formed on her face. "The last time you used it was during training last year. Splitting yourself among your dragon forms and using their specials took a toll that you lost control and went berserk into something that wasn't you."

"I know!" Brendan snapped, looking at Elita in the eye of her holoform. "I... I know... You had to calm me down by holding me near your spark. I almost hurt you in the process..."

"But you didn't."

A few quiet moments past. Elita lifted her hand from the locker as it was now relocked, and placing both arms around Brendan's shoulders while Brendan placed his around Elita's waist, but then spoke up. "Elita... How is it you're using your holoform? Don't you need to be in vehicle?"

"Minor upgrade from Ratchet, with one minor flaw. While I use my holoform from my real body in robot mode, it goes offline until I transfer back."

"And your auto-repairs?"

"Still operational."

They soon shared a kiss, but only for a few seconds. "I needed that..." Brendan sighed.

"I could tell..." Elita sighed back. She let her optics trail over Brendan's face right down to his neck until she leaned against him, resting her head just under his. "Do you remember what we did a few months later after I arrived on Earth? After we admitted our sudden feelings?"

"I remember you wanted to be more close when possible... Changed your alt form from a four-wheeled car to a two-wheeled bike..." He said as he soon leaned against the locker, and Elita followed suit. "Which, if I'm not mistaken, you wanted to race with me on those roads."

"The thrill of it all!" Elita smiled. "I even let you ride on me sometimes."

Brendan gave off a soft chuckle. A few more quiet moments past until the same worried look came across Elita's face. "I've already read Earth's mythology... You're going to fight Phoenix again, aren't you?"

A sad look came over Brendan as he frowned. "Yes... As much as he's a phantom, it's... personal. It's also why I have to... must use the Drago Timer, and this time, its got to be used against him."

"He'll just revive again."

"I don't intend to kill him... I plan to give him an eternal death... send that bastard to the sun where he can't return from."

"Will you be fighting Beast too?"

"I may have to. If we can't get our answers on why he's trying to kill me, I just may have to kill him... though... I wish there was another way."

"Ahem!" came a voice as both Brendan and Elita turned to see Koyomi standing in the doorway. "I don't mean to interrupt, but..." She soon walked over, taking out 2 pieces from her clothing, snapping them to together and placing it onto a ring on her right hand. "I would like my things back, if you don't mind." She slipped her hand between Brendan and Elita's waists until it reached for Brendan's buckle.

"_Connect, Please!_" came a voice as Koyomi retracts her hand from the two, moving it to a different position as a bright white portal opened up. Reaching in, Koyomi retrieved her driver, rings, and the unusual sized box that was with her from earlier.

"How did... When did..." Brendan said with his mouth agape, then turned to Elita.

"Sorry, I forgot I brought her with to find you." Said Elita looking a bit worried. "Please don't be upset with me..."

Brendan just softly shook his head at Elita. "Forget it... I can never be mad at you, sweetheart." Elita sighed in relief until Brendan turned to Koyomi. "You on the other hand, Shunpei's been spoiling you rotten! I thought we took all of your rings back in the interrogation room."

"Hey, not my fault you and your guards didn't do a thorough job on fris-"

"AH! Stop it! I don't want to hear it, or make my girlfriend jealous. Just don't finish that sentence!" Brendan intervened.

* * *

(Persent time)

Brendan continues to ride with both Elita and Koyomi behind him following the road to their destination to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile at the location, Jayden shoots at some poster boards that had various images of the Wizard that he was going to kill. Each one had a few holes around the heart, and in the head. He waits for his target in his Beast form.

But high in the trees, the phantoms Phoenix, Gremlin, and Vixen watch from a good distance as they hid themselves from view.

"For some reason, I'm rather excited to see how this'll turn out." Said Gremlin.

"You think you're excited? My blood is boiling with a passion!" Said Phoenix happily. "I can't wait to wipe the look off that damn Wizard's face, and smash every ring he's got!"

It was then that Vixen spoke up. "Patients, Phoenix. We have to wait for our chance first when they're both vulnerable... and then..." Vixen sudden morphed from her phantom form to her alt, as it stood tall about Jayden's height, taking the image of... Renamon. "...We'll strike them down."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I wanted to make this a bit longer as it was a flashback chapter, but I figured I should save it until the next one up.

Please Review/comment, Follow/like, all that good stuff. Until then. :D


	10. Chapter 9: The Rings

**I do not own Transformers, Kamen Rider, or Digimon.**

**All rights go to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Rings.

Brendan continues to ride on his Kivaa Winger with Koyomi (White Wizard form) and Elita-One (Motorcycle alt form) following behind at a safe distance as they head to the unknown location where Brendan would be fighting the phantom Phoenix.

* * *

(N.E.S.T.)  
(3rd POV, 4hrs and 50 mins ago)

Regardless of Elita's pleed, Brendan took the Drago Timer out from the secured vault locker, but promised to use it as a last resort. Elita held him to that, hoping that it wouldn't come down to it. Koyomi soon told Brendan what she had said to both Elita and Optimus Prime about Beast, and the Chimera Phantom. It wasn't until later that they were back at Brendan's station as Elita's holoform disappeared and returned back into her own body which soon returned to life.

"Ooohh... Feels good to be back in one piece." She grown as she soon felt a peak on her metal cheek. She soon looked over at Brendan, giving him a soft smile. "My little magi..." she softly giggled.

"My big sexy femme..." Brendan softly spoke in return as he peaked a kiss on Elita's metallic cheek again. He soon turned to Koyomi at his desk. "So, now that we know about Beast and where he's from... the bigger question comes to mind is who is he?"

"That unfortunately I don't know." She said as she held the box she brought with close to her. Brendan softly sighed as he slowly turned turned away from Koyomi over the frustration he was dealing with over the recent events that took place. "But..." She said that got Brendan's attention. "...maybe I can help you out if you can help me."

This suddenly peaked both Brendan and Elita just as Optimus was approaching them. "What do you mean?" Elita asked.

Koyomi got off from Brendan's desk, setting the box down on the very spot she was sitting. "What I'm about to show you... must be kept secret... from anyone." She then took out two rings. One what familiar to Brendan as it was a Driver Ring, but the other ring put him into concern. Once she slipped them onto her hands, she put her Driver Ring (Right hand) to her buckle.

"_Driver-On, ***Ding*** Now!_" Came a voice as a WizarDriver similar to Brendan's appeared. It was Grayish-Sliver with two switches, one on either of it's sides with one down and the other up. It also had a black Hand Author in the center, but instead of a gold-yellow trim, Koyomi's had a red trim. She soon switched the switch points.

"_Shabadoobee Touch for Henshin! Shabadoobee Touch for Henshin!_" Came a voice that more deep and with a different melody than from Brendan's WizarDriver. Koyomi soon softly said "Henshin!" and flipped down the visor on her henshin ring, placing it to her driver. "_Change, ***Ding!*** Now!_"

A portal soon appeared over Koyomi's head and flipped down a few times over her body, turning her into a white hooded wizard.

"K-K-K-Koyomi?" Brendan stuttered just as he started to point at what he was seeing. "Y-Y-You're..."

"Yes. It's me alright." She replied now in her White Wizard Form.

"But... How? I thought..."

"I'll explain later, but this is me."

"I can see that." Said Brendan. He was currently trying to take in what he just witnessed, until suddenly something clicked in his brain. "Hang on, you mean to tell me that when you broke in here to find me..."

"And now the piece's come together." Koyomi retorted. "But that's only half the reason to the puzzle why I'm here." Brendan and Elita soon gave a puzzled look to Koyomi. Optimus, however, just stood there quietly without making a sound to alert the two lovers. Koyomi suddenly moved to the box, picking it up from Brendan's desk. "I only told you half the truth. This is the main reason why I came."

She carefully, yet slowly opened the box for both Brendan and Elita (Including Optimus) to see. Inside were three rings. The first was large as the outer shape was that of the Autobot symbol, but the inner shape was made of two stones, as one was white and clear shaped as a star, and the other in it's center that was a Cyan-Blue were two hands held together. The second ring looked like a normal wizard ring by Brendan's standards. Finally, the third ring was different, as it's outer shape was a dark-blue octagon, the inside had an appearance of a yellow fox.

"Wizard Rings? That's why you came to see me?" Brendan asked in concern. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

"Well, you never did send Shunpei a forwarding address..." Said Koyomi as she was still in her White Wizard form. "It was a hard time finding you since you last used your Garuda Ring."

Brendan was soon overcome by embarrassment, slowly looking away from Koyomi. Elita couldn't help but let out a small snort as she smirked at him.

'Note to self: Take back Koyomi's crystal ball from finding me ever again.' Brendan thought to himself.

"Anyway..." Koyomi continued, "...main reason is, I can't seem to get these rings to work, nor do I know what they do."

"Didn't you try using your Driver?"

"You think after I traveled all this way, you would've thought I'd tried that by now?" Koyomi retorted.

"Ah... right, dumb question." He said, walking over to the rings until he took the one that looked normal. "I'm guessing this is Shunpei's work?"

"Uh-huh..." She nodded. "Even though he's still practicing his own, he couldn't get it to work himself."

"Huh... Let's see what I can do with this one then." Brendan said as he slipped the new ring onto his hand and placed it at his buckle.

"_Alakazam, Please!_" Came a voice, but only a soft gust of wind blew through as nothing happened.

"Well... that was..." Started Elita, but she couldn't find the right words to finish her sentence.

"It's a dud..." Brendan said as he felt his temper starting to flair. "Shunpei... crafted a dud." He soon took the ring off and placed it back into the box. Koyomi could see the expression on Brendan's face that he wasn't happy. He soon picked up the next ring with the fox engraving and tried it next.

"_ERROR!_" Came a voice as nothing happened once again. "Huh... Odd." He said.

"I got the same response when I tried it." Koyomi explained. "Shunpei said it was given to him a few months ago when he took over the shop."

Brendan took the ring off and examined it. "Hmm... Elita, correct me if I'm wrong, but... haven't we seen something like this before?"

"Perhaps..." Elita replied. "But it'll take some time to go through my memory processors."

Brendan turned to face her when he then notice Optimus Prime standing behind and observing. "Optimus!" He said with a startle. This also got Elita to turn and face him.

"I hope you do not mind if I observe in silence."

"Not at all." They both replied in unison.

Something suddenly jolted through Elita. She turned to see the final ring, one that Brendan hadn't tried yet. As Koyomi was still holding the box, she felt a sudden shaking coming from large ring. "Huh? Wha-What the...?!"

"Koyomi?" Brendan turned back to her as he was still holding the fox ring. "What's the matter?"

The ring was starting to shake violently as it rattled from inside. "I-I-I don't know! This never happened before!"

Elita stared at the ring shaking as it did. She slowly reached out for it using her right hand. The Ring suddenly jumped out of the box and through the air, as it soon slipped onto Elita's middle digit, and suddenly... the room was covered in a Blueish-White Light.

* * *

Please Review/comment, Follow/like, all that good stuff. Until then. :D


	11. Message update for the Readers

Hello dear Readers! Black-XANA here with an update to this story.

First, I want to apologize that I haven't gotten a chapter up since I last posted. I've been getting PMs from some followers that have been asking for more on my "Prime High" story since they like it so much, so I've been working on that for a while. SO I'm currently stuck in a writers block and might have to ask Nephilim Sparda Prime for some help 'IF' I can't get out. But rest assure, I'm not giving up until this story is completed.

Second, I'm currently working on a short one-shot story that takes place after Nephilim Sparda Prime's "Kamen Rider Wizard: The Matrix And The Ancient Ring Of Cybertron" and plan to have it up by Halloween. Thou as a warning, it will possibly contain a few spoilers to the "KR:Beast" that I'm working on for him, and maybe afterwards.

And let's not forget the usual daily life issues when we're doing other things like making videos.

Anyway, as soon as I'm out of writers block, I'll have a new chapter up, and maybe throw in a few trivia's from time to time for fun.

See ya then, Readers!


	12. Chapter 10: Elita-One's Hope

**Hello, everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter finished, I've been stuck in writers-block for the past few months as well as dealing with some family problems. BUT I'm glad to be back and finally getting this chapter out in the open. I hope this puts a surprise on Nephilim Sparda Prime's Kamen Rider Wizard: The Matrix and The Ancient Ring of Cybertron story. I'll have to talk to him later on what to expect later.  
Anyway, enjoy the the chapter, and feel free to review or leave a comment!**

**I do not own Transformers, Kamen Rider, or Digimon.**

**All rights go to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Elita-One's hope

Just as the new large ring jumped out and slipped onto Elita's middle digit of her right hand, the room was filled with a Blueish-White light, causing Optimus, Brendan, and Koyomi to suddenly shield their eyes.

* * *

In a white void, Elita remained as she was when the ring went onto her right hand, unable to move.

But from within the void, a shadowy, black cloaked figure with that of cybertronian wings formed. The head was hooded, looking over Elita until it saw the Autobot shaped ring on Elita's hand. Soon speaking out with a females voice. "So..." It said. "...At long last, this ring as finally chosen it's wearer... but she's unable to use magic."

The figure raised an arm, revealing a cybertronian's hand, and placed it over Elita's spark chamber. "Aaah... but she has a desire, a wish for it... and I feel there's something she wants to protect. But what is it?" The hand was soon removed and waved ever softly across Elita's face. "Show me what you cherish most."

The void soon changed as images faded into place. The place was of a forest with Elita in her robot form laying down with her back up against a tree, but also holding Brendan just as he, too, was laying comfortably with his head near Elita's breastplate, resting. More images soon floated about that were mostly both Elita and Brendan together. "I see..." The figure spoke again. "...Your underworld is your love for this human. A most peculiar one at that, even if he isn't the same species as you."

The figure looks back to Elita, now taking in notice of the braces on Elita's left arm. "My, my... I wondered what happened to you... I think I will grant this much." The Figure waved her hand again once more. The braces on Elita's left arm soon started to fade while the wounds healed up and disappeared. Furthermore, a cybertronian sized hand author formed around Elita's waist, taking the place of a belt buckle.

"Chosen Wearer of the Wish Ring, my name is Pixie, Phantom of the Ring. I promise when the time comes, we will meet again. For now, your ring is unusable, but do not worry, I will tell you how to use it one day, but only when you star to break into despair. Until then..."

* * *

Optimus, Brendan, and Koyomi unshielded their eyes as soon as the light dies down to a dim. Brendan is the first to look around his desk area to those that were around. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm ok, just a little blind sighted at the moment." Koyomi replied.

"I seem to be intact." Said Optimus looking over at himself. "Though I'm currently unaware to what has happened."

"I do..."

They all looked over to Elita, staring at her right hand with the ring on her middle finger. She then slowly flipped it over showing it to the others. On her middle finger was the cybertronian sized ring with it's outer shape was of that of an Autobot insignia and two inter shapes made with two different stones. One was white and clear shaped as a star, and the other in it's center that was a Cyan-Blue were two hands held together.

"Koyomi..." Brendan started as he stared at the ring. "How did..."

Koyomi just shook her head just as her white wizard armor vanished. "I have no idea... I'm just as clueless as you are." While she looked at the ring, she also notice that there was something different that she addressed to Brendan and Optimus, pointing to Elita's left arm. "And I don't thing that's all."

"What are you..." Brendan began to ask until he saw what Koyomi was pointing to. They all saw that the braces on Elita's left arm were gone and the wounds were healed. Much more was the Hand Author on Elita's waist line. "Whoa..."

"Brendan... Does this mean...?"

"I'm not sure. I mean..." Brendan looked as he rubbed his chin. "This is a way too sudden to know just yet. Why don't you try it out and see if works?"

Elita nodded her head, taking a few steps back as Optimus did the same away from Elita. She soon closed her optics and placed the ring to the Hand Author, but the minute she did, nothing happened... not even a sound from her new Hand Author. Opening her optics back up, she looked back over to her lover and Koyomi.

Brendan soon sighed at this as he shook his head. "I was afraid of this... In order to use magic, an inner phantom like my dragon is required." Elita lowered her head in sadness, turning away from Brendan, sighing ever so deeply as she could. "Hey..." Said Brendan softly as he looked up to his lover, "What's the matter?"

Elita was silent for a few moments until she spoke up. "It's just... I don't know... for a moment I thought that now that I have this" she gesture to her new Hand Author, "and my arm is now healed, I thought... I was hoping..." Elita soon lowered her gaze from Brendan once again.

Brendan soon felt that this was a personal matter between him and Elita-One. "Optimus, could you take Koyomi and give a few moments in private?" He said without turning to him. Optimus, being as wise as he was, respected Brendan's wishes...lowering one of his hands until it was leveled in front of Koyomi, gesturing her to climb on. They soon left the area leaving both Brendan and Elita-One. "Lita... Sweetheart... could you look at me, please?"

Elita turned her head slightly to Brendan's direction, but just enough to look at him. "I know you're upset... but that doesn't mean you should give up hope like that... I've known a few in my travels that wanted to use magic, but couldn't, and had their hope crushed by phantoms. A boy named Shunpei was one of them. But from what Koyomi told me, he's doing alright now."

"What else did Koyomi tell you?" Elita jeered, turning her back towards Brendan. "Besides her being able to use Magic now? She is your long time friend from the looks of it."

"Hey!" Brendan yelled, "I don't know what she told you, but I can tell you it wasn't like that back then... and besides, you were there with me when she did it in front of us" He soon paused for a few seconds. "Though I'll have to admit, I wasn't expecting that... which is puzzling." He soon shook his head, looking back up to Elita-One. "Gah! You're making me change the subject. Elita, just listen..." Without hesitation, he changed the rings on his right hand and started walking towards the railing.

"I'm listening." She said, still not turning to look at her lover. What came next surprised Elita in a way. "_BIG, PLEASE!_" Came a voice followed my a series of sounds from behind her. A pair of arms soon wrapped around her at shoulder length holding her. She soon looked over her to find Brendan at her size, but a few inches taller. "B-Brendan?!"

"Please, Lita..." Brendan spoke softly again, but just enough for Elita's audio receptors could hear by no one else (Unless you're a transformer eavesdropping), "I've been knowing about it for a while now. Regardless of all the times I used in front of you, did you think I wouldn't notice."

"You knew?"

"Would I be loving you like this if I didn't know? Come on, Lita..." It didn't take long for Brendan to kiss Elita's metallic cheek. "What kind of a Wizard would I be?"

Elita sighed again, but with a soft smile, acknowledging her defeat. They soon were sitting up against the nearby empty wall with Brendan's arm over Elita's shoulder, pulling her in to rest her head on him. "Considering that you won't be able to stay this size for very long... can I ask you something?"

Brendan couldn't help, but to let out a chuckle. "Sure. Ask me anything."

"It's about you and Koyomi..."

A small frown came upon Brendan's face. "Oh... this again..."

"It's just... she said something about knowing you from an 'eclipse'."

Brendan's eyes soon went wide to the sized of dinner plates. Now it was his turn to turn away from Elita, and did so, hearing himself mentally growl. "Elita..." Elita just looked at Brendan with concern. "...Do you remember when I said that there are somethings that are personal, and I don't like talking about it to anyone?"

"Yes..." She said, soon realizing what she had asked, and gasped. "Oh... I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's alright. I'm just... not very opened about the subject..." He soon turned his gaze, looking back to his lover. "Maybe when I'm ready I'll tell you on how and why I use magic the way I do."

Elita just nodded her head at him. A few moments of silence past as the two snuggled, allowing them to remember why they loved each other. It was this that Brendan glanced at Elita's ring that was still on her hand, then breaking the silence. "Hey... you recall what I said back then, that day I was riding in your first alt mode?"

"Anything is possible as long as I have hope..." She said, taking a look at her ring as well. "and you will be my hope."

"No matter what..." Brendan whispered in Elita-One's audio receptors.

It wasn't long until Brendan started to glow, suddenly reverting back to his original size. But also at the same time, Elita-One soon leaned and fell over Brendan just after he shrunk. Brendan quickly jumped out of the way from impact before he was flattened. Getting back up on his feet, he looked looked over at Elita who cringed the moment they made eye contact.

"Sorry..." She said. Brendan could tell that her tone carried a hit of worry, but he just smile and softly laughed in a chuckle like manner. He knew he couldn't stay mad at the one he loved, not even for a split second... and neither could Elita.

"Forget it, Sweetheart." He said as he moved close enough to Elita-One's face and stroke one of her metallic cheeks. At that moment, Elita could see that Brendan's eyes started to wonder, moving his hand away from her cheek to just under his chin. "In fact..." He began to say softly until he looked her in the eye... or optic in this case. "I might have a plan on how to deal with Phoenix."


	13. Chapter 11: Forest Fight

Chapter 11: Forest Fight

(Present time)  
(3rd POV)

Brendan soon arrives at the location Phoenix called him to on his Kivaa Winger, in his Flame Wizard form. Taking a look at the scenery, he saw that it was an open field surrounded by trees with few logs scatters about. Getting off his bike, he takes a few steps out into the open.

Meanwhile Koyomi hides in the shadows in her White Wizard form, a little ways from Brendan, and parking Elita in her bike mode for both of them to get a good view without being spotted. "Guess it's showtime..." she muttered.

Brendan soon stopped in his tracks and called out from the clearing. "Alright, Phoenix! I'm here just like you wanted! Come on out and lets settle this!"

"About time you showed up... damn Wizard!" Came a voice that didn't belong to Phoenix.

Brendan looked ahead as saw the Kamen Rider known as Beast, all armored up, was approaching him from some trees and walked until he was a few yards away.

"Beast... What are you doing here? Where's Phoenix?"

Beast gave out a chuckle of displeasement. "Why don't you worry about yourself, Wizard... This is between you... and me." He soon slipped on a ring onto his right hand. "I'm going to enjoy destroying you, just as you destroyed my village."

Brendan soon raised his hands up defensively. "Hold on! I never attacked or destroyed any village! Maybe we can talk abo-"

"THE TIME FOR TALK IS OVER!" Roared Beast as he drew out his Dice Saber, suddenly lashing out at Brendan, but misses as Brendan does a few back-flips.

'Why do I get the sudden feeling I've been tricked?' Brendan thought as he dodge-rolled forward from Beast, missing another strike.

* * *

Up in the trees, Phoenix was watching with Gremlin and Vixen at the fight between Wizard and Beast.

"Hey, Phoenix..." Said Gremlin, turning to his fellow Phantom. "...Bet you a small sack of ghoul stones on the Wizard to be the first to go."

Phoenix could only chuckle with intriguement. "You're on."

Vixen only muttered something to herself. "humph... boys. I don't care as long as I get a shot at Goldilocks and put him into despair."

* * *

The fight kept on as Brendan continued to dodge Beasts attacks.

"What's the matter? Not gonna fight back?" Asked Beast as he lashed his sword again.

"I try to make it a policy not to..." Said Brendan dodging another blow. "Unless I have all the facts." He soon slipped a ring onto his right hand and placed it to his WizarDriver after switching the points. "_Connect, Please!_" Came a voice as a portal opened up next to him. Reaching inside it, he pulls out his WizardSwordGun in Gun Mode. "But if you insist!" He aimed it to fire a few shots of sliver bullets at Beast.

They impact upon Beast, causing him to stumble a few feet back and dropping to one knee. He soon looked up at the Wizard with a growl. "That's more like it!" He said, suddenly moving his right hand to his driver, inserting a ring with a image of a green chameleon into a slot. "_CHAMELEO, GO! CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHAMELEO!_" Came a voice as a portal opened up and engulfed Beast's entire right arm as a mantel of a Green Chameleon head appeared on the right shoulder.

"HA! Sorry, but I ain't gonna fall for the same trick twice." Said Brendan as he switched rings on his left and changed points on his driver. 'Hope this works...' He thought, placing his ring on the driver. "_FLAME, DRAGON! Bou-Bou! Bou-Bou-Bou!_"

Right before Beast's eyes, The Wizard changed from Flame Form to Flame Dragon Form, Follow by changing his Wizardswordgun from Gun mode to Sword mode and opening the hand author by the it's thumb, placing a ring to it's open hand. "_Copy, Please!_" Soon a copy of the Wizardswordgun appeared in the empty hand, and notice that now the Wizard was holding two the same weapon pointed at him. "It's... Showtime! And I'm also going to get some answers, for starters..."

Brendan charged at Beast, waving both blades into the air, and striking them at the same time. Beast soon blocked them with his Dice Saber with all his might, just as the blades were inches away from striking him in his shoulders. "Why do you keep saying I destroyed your village? I don't even know where you came from." Said Brendan.

"LIAR!" Roared Beast, "I know full well it was you!" It wasn't long until Beast pushed Brendan off from him completely and striked him with full force, causing Brendan to topple over to the ground. "When I found you in that forest outside my village, we took you in and nursed you back to health!" He then whipped around, lashing the tongue out from the Chameleo Mantle, using it like a whip on Brendan. "We even allowed you to stay as one of us... But you... YOU DESTROYED MY HOME, AND EVERYONE THAT EVER LIVED THERE!" Beast soon changed the rings on his right hand, one that had picture of a red bull, and placed it into the same slot his driver that was used for Chameleo. "_BUFFA, GO! BU-BU-BUBUBU-BUFFA!_" Came a voice from his driver as a red magic portal opened over his right arm, changing the mantle on his shoulder from a Chameleon to a Bull. "INCLUDING THE WOMAN I EVER LOVED! The woman... I was going to marry... NOW I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Brendan stagger to his feet until he was charged by Beast's Buffa Mantle head-on, pushing him right into a tree. A few sparks flew upon the impact, causing him to yell in pain. "Listen to me..." He said as he was pinned and struggled to get free. "...I'm sorry for your loss, but I'm telling you that I wasn't-"

"SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO GET MY REVENGE FOR WHAT YOU DID! NOW DIE!" Beast roared again, not wanting to listen to what the wizard had to say. He soon pulled out a blue gun with two gold mantles, one on the end in the shape of a lions head, as the other was on top just above the handle in the shape of a odd rectangle with a clear crystal in a shape of a lions face. Between the handle and the mantle was an odd hole shaped socket. This weapon was called the Mirage Magnum.

Once Brendan saw Beast's Mirage Magnum, it was soon pointed at his head at point blank. 'Oh SHIT!' He thought.

* * *

(Flashback... N.E.S.T. Base, Medical Bay)

_"Are you sure you want to do this, Brendan?" Asked Ratchet._

_Koyomi, Elita-One and Optimus watched not so far from a large berth that was build for cybertronian use. "I'm sure, Ratchet." Brendan replied. "The DragoTimer hasn't failed me before... except for what happened that other time... but this is a risk I've got to take if this plan is going to work."_

_"Alright..." Ratchet sighed. "From what I can tell, after all four of your dragon forms are out, or if you use its finisher, you'll have exactly five, maybe fifteen minutes at most before you start to lose control. I'd advise you use it as a last resort if you find yourself in a pinch." Brendan looked down at his DragoTimer before he gestured Elita-One to approach as she handed him his jacket while Ratchet continued. "However, you should be fine after you start the clock and have either two or three of your elements out."_

_"Got it. Thanks, Ratchet." Said Brendan just as he put his jacket on after taking it. "Now..." He started just as he looked up to his lover and smiled at her. "...let's go take care of Phoenix."_

_Elita-One nodded until Koyomi spoke up, getting their attention. "Brendan, mind if I tag along?" Brendan and Elita-One looked away from Koyomi to each other first exchanging looks until they looked back to Koyomi. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to get in between you two... it's just that-"  
_

_"I understand, Koyomi." Said Brendan as he looked up to Elita-One. "Sweetheart, mind if she rides on you?"_

_"It's fine by me... just so long as she doesn't pull anything."_

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Within the bushes where Elita-one and Koyomi were parked, they kept watch without being seen as they watched the fight between Beast and Brendan.

"I don't understand it." Said Elita-One in her vehicle alt mode. "Why is Brendan fighting Beast when it's suppose to be Phoenix in this fight?"

"I wondering the same thing." Said Koyomi as she looked in her White Wizard form, sounding worried with an unease tone in her voice. "In fact..." She started, looking over to the direction where Beast came out from. "Something about this doesn't seem right." Without hesitating, Koyomi dismounted from Elita-One, and turned to another patch of trees.

"Koyomi," Called Elita, "Where do you think you're going?!"

Koyomi turned back to Elita-One before she went on. "Keep an eye on him. I've got a bad feeling about all of this." She said and then turned away running. "We could be heading into a trap!"

"But we need to stick with the plan! Koyomi?!" But Koyomi was soon gone and out of ear range from listening to Elita, leaving her alone to watch the fight between Beast and Brendan. 'GUAH! Scrap it! I knew she would pull something like this!' Elita-One thought, just when she heard a gun shot coming from the fight. 'Brendan?!' She thought again, yelling in worry.

* * *

Still pinned to a tree by Beast, a bullet hole scorched next to Brendan's head, deep in tree trunk. Brendan dared not turn his head and look... he just stared at his attacker.

"Any last words before I kill you?" Snarled Beast. His finger was just itching to pull the trigger again on his Mirage Magnum, pointing it once again to his head.

From within the Wizard's helmet, Brendan calmly closed his eyes, and chose his words carefully. "I don't know what happened to you... but revenge isn't the answer... nor is killing. It will just poison you, mind... body... and soul..." He soon opened his eyes back up. "The more you're bent on it, you'll be lead into despair... And I know, I was like you once... and not once have I gave in... do you know why?"

Beast was still, but looked down for only a moment until he looked back at his prey.

"Because I still have hope..."

"Hope?"

"That's right. It's that kind of hope that lets be keep on fighting for what's right. A hope that shines in the deepest, darkest despair... and I don't just do it for myself... I do it for others as well...

Beast hesitated for more than a moment as his mind wondered, thinking back to his village... and the people and once lived there. He then slowly stared at the Wizard and lowered his finger from the trigger on Magnum.

"Two years ago, I swore to kill a man that distroyed my village..." Said Beast. "...and that Man was said to be a Wizard. So tell me something, and I want the truth... Lie to me, and you're dead."

The moment had come. Beast swallowed hard before he asked his question with the wizard in front of him, placing his finger back on the trigger... "A village hidden in a forest, a man was taken in and lived there for a couple of months. We treated him as one of our own. He soon destroyed everything while I was gone on a mission, laying it all in ruin." He said and puased for just for a brief moment. "Are you... the one I'm looking for?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** The word and sound 'Bou' or 'Bō' is translated as 'Burn' for Kamen Rider Wizard's chant of Flame Dragon.

* * *

**TRIVIA:** WizarDragon can connect with this type of vehicle in 2 places and change into what form for the final attack?  
(Note: this is a 2 part answer.)


End file.
